The Family Business
by chosenfire28
Summary: Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Hermione Granger leaves the war in the wizarding world to find the family that gaveg her up, Buffy rushes to save Dawn and finds more than her little sister, and Dean Winchester has a destiny of his own.
1. Just Don't Look Back

Title: The Family Business  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off this.  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom's: Supernatural/Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Hermione, Ron, Harry (in this chapter)  
Pairing(s): Hermione/Ron, Buffy/Dean, (any other pairings I am open to suggestions)  
Spoilers: SPN post season 2 AHBL, Harry Potter post Bookk 5 AU books 6 and 7, BtVS post Chosen  
Summary: Hermione Granger leaves the war in the wizarding world behind to find the family that had given her up, her father a man named John Winchester.

A/N: This is for dhfreak who came up with the idea first and deserves a present for all the hard work she's done through fics, graphics, and the Lj community chosenhunters. Mel this is me saying thank you and I am glad I met you, hope you like.

A/N2: Neither Buffy or the Scoobies will be making an appearance until chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Just Don't Look Back**

She packed the bag with shaking hands silent sobs wracking her body. An orange fur ball weaved its way under her feet in an effort to comfort her. She bent down to scoop the rangy cat in her arms.

"Hermione." there was a loud banging on her door and the young witch quickly reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Go away Ronald." she yelled holding Crookshanks closer to her as she shut the zipped up the bag.

She could hear their muffled voices through the thin material of the door "Told you she wouldn't listen Harry, that girl is bloody confusing."

"Let me try."

"Hermione," Harry's voice was soft and pleading "please let us in."

Hermione closed her eyes against the latest onslaught of tears "Just leave me alone." she breathed out desperately and after a quick scuffle on their end she heard a muffled okay before she once again experienced blissful silence.

Crookshanks meowed softly in her arms and Hermione pressed a quick kiss to his matted fur and reached for the animal carrier she had purchased telling the intelligent cat "It's just for a few hours I promise." she locked him in and pulling out her wand muttered an incantation for the cat to sleep.

No need to put him through the trauma of a flight.

Hermione surveyed the room making sure she had packed everything she needed and satisfied she reached for a thin envelope that laid on her desk at the small safe house she had been sharing with Harry and the Weasleys for the Christmas holiday.

It was their seventh year and without Dumbledore Hogwarts was no longer safe so the Order had been moving them around.

The last attack had been too close for comfort.

Ron had been adamant that she stay with his mother and sister while they went to confront a group of Death Eaters that were rumored to be making their way to Diagon Alley. Harry had agreed saying that she should grieve the death of her parents.

Voldemort had found them and killed them.

Hermione looked down at the letter in her hand and sighed, she knew its contents by heart. She hadn't shared it with Ron who had recently proposed to her.

_Dear Hermione,  
Professor Dumbledore has advised us to write a letter to you in event that anything should happen to us. You live in dangerous times and he fears that the war that you face could touch our lives. If you have received this than he is right and we are sorry, sorry that we could not be their for you now. You must know that we love you more than anything iin this world and are grateful that we were given the opportunity to raise you. You my dear are bright and beautiful and the world is yours for the taking. _

If something has happened to us than you deserve to know the truth. While we have raised you you were not always ours. Seventeen years ago we were visiting the states when he came across a young man and his two sons, and you. You were but a baby and he was desperately trying to care for you but he was a single father and you were a very sickly child. We made a deal, he would sign you over to us and we would make sure you received the proper medical care that would save your life. So a week later we left with you in our arms and we have never looked back.

His name was John Winchester and he was a Marine. He loved you so much he gave you to us so you would live. I hope you understand our decision to keep this from you, it wasn't the most legal thing but we have never regretted it. You are our miracle and no matter what remember we love you.

Love Mom and Dad 

She had known what she had to do. She would follow the example of the man who she had never known. The man who had been her father. She would leave in order to protect the life of her child.

There was a war all around them and Hermione was at the center of it, she had found out only two weeks ago and had known she could never tell Ron.

There would be no happily ever after for him, not when her two closest friends were determined to stop a monster. Harry would never leave, he couldn't and Hermione knew Ron would never leave Harry. She was counting on it, someone had to protect him, he had a tendency to leap into things without thinking them through and she wouldn't be around to offer a voice of reason.

She had used the muggle money her mother and father had left her and while everyone else was battling Voldemort's followers Hermione Granger would be catching a flight to the States to track down one John Winchester and his boys.

She wasn't completely without family.


	2. Steel and Spells

Title: The Family Business  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners (SPN to Kripke HP to Rowling) and I make no profit off of playing with them.  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: Supernatural/Harry Potter/(BtVS future chapters)  
Pairing(s): Hermione/Ron  
Spoilers: SPN season 1, HP post OothP and Books 6 & 7  
Summary: Hermione Granger leaves the war in the wizarding world behind to find the family that had given her up, her father a man named John Winchester.

A/N: Thank you to those you reviewed. This shows Hermione when her parents died and how much of a Winchester she can be (she uses a gun). So here is chapter 2 and ENJOY and remember to review.

A/N2: Betaed by Saturn

Made by the very talented Dhfreak

**Chapter 2 Steel and Spells**

"Mom!" Hermione yelled as she entered the two story house she had grown up in. "Dad!" It was a nice and normal neighborhood filled with doctors and lawyers and police officers and salesmen. It was the perfect place for two dentists to raise a child.

For the first 11 years of her existence Hermione Granger had led a perfectly normal life. Then one day a snowy owl had dropped off a letter on their doorstep from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Ever since then her life had been everything but normal.

Her parents, her normal parents, had stood beside her every step of the way; embracing a world that had claimed her despite their beliefs and their inability to fully understand it.

"Mom, Dad." Hermione yelled louder, setting her coat down on the coach in the front room, furrowing her brows in confusion. They weren't at work; it was the holidays and her father had assured her that their small practice would be closed for her visit home.

Fear filled her as she noticed the unnatural silence. She padded her way to her parents room, her shoes on the carpet making no noise. She slowly pushed open the door, dread filling her; her hand went to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears at what she saw.

Her mother lay slumped in her chair, her eyes wide and sightless, no mark on her body to show why her chest no longer rose and fell with air. Her father was crumpled on the floor, the door to the bathroom still wide open, his eyes just as wide and without life; no mark touching his body either.

"We've been waiting for you," a voice informed her smugly. Hermione spun around to find herself facing the mask of a Death Eater, another behind him. Her hand reached for her wand, her ears ringing, her heart pounding furiously as she ducked out of the way.

"Stupefy," she yelled, blasting the spell over her shoulder as she scrambled into the bathroom, her legs carrying her by her parents bodies; her mind numb with fear and grief, something else stirring deep down. An anger unlike she had ever felt.

She barricaded herself in the bathroom. Ducking into the closet that held the robes and towels she closed her eyes tightly and tried to concentrate; her body stiffening up and squeezing through space as she appareted back into the front room, unable to will herself any further.

She found herself face to face with a Death Eater and that anger filled her as she shot out with her wand "Stupefy." The simple spell filled with the power of her anger caught the thug off guard and sent him into a heap on the floor.

Something hit her hard and Hermione hit the ground, her wand flying out of her hand. She rolled out of the way of more spells, ducked behind the couch and turned over the end table to provide a shield; the drawer in it tumbled out along with various papers and a small black case.

Hermione reached for the case; her hand fumbled with the combination. It sprung open; her hand wrapped around cool steel.

"Why are you running, you're defenseless, just give yourself up and you won't get hurt." The voice from earlier slid over her. "My Master just wants to talk to you. He sent us here to collect you." The voice was getting closer.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tightly, then opened them filled with resolve. She pushed the table away from her into the Death Eater and raised the gun, registering the fear filled eyes as she pulled the trigger. The man flew backwards from the force of the bullet her father had insisted on keeping it loaded with.

The Death Eater she had hit with the spell was still and the other that had been hit by the bullet wouldn't be moving ever again.

Gun still firmly clasped in her hand, Hermione sank to the floor, arms wrapping around her knees as she huddled into herself. Her body shook with the force of the tears that where making their way down her face, sobs muffled.

That was how she was found two hours later by members of the Order and it took Ron to pry the gun out of her hands and gather her in his arms before she could rest. Before she could bury herself in someone else and deal with the grief that was eating at her.

The Death Eater that had survived was taken into custody and would be interrogated and put on trial. The other's body was removed, the blood cleaned up and magic put in place to make it look like Hermione was never there.


	3. Players in Place

Title: The Family Business  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off of them.  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandoms: Supernatural/Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Pairing(s): Hermione/Ron, Buffy/Dean, Connor/Dawn  
Spoilers: HP post OotP AU books 6 & 7, SPN season 1, BtVS post Chosen  
Summary:Hermione Granger leaves the war in the wizarding world behind to find the family that had given her up, her father a man named John Winchester. SPN/HP/BtVS crossover (Buffy/Dean)

A/N: This fic is dedicated to dhfreak who has made me over 30 banners for various stories each one amazing and inspiring. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best.

A/N2: This is where the BtVS factor comes into play. I will be updating this story as often as I can and moer chapters can be found on TtH.

Ages for the main characters is as follows:  
Dean Winchester-26  
Sam Winchester-22  
Hermione Granger-18  
Buffy Summers-24  
Dawn Summers-18  
Connor O'Reily-20

**Chapter 3 Players in Place**

"Please I just need to…."

"Sorry you're going to have to wait in line." The tired looking brunette behind the counter said offhandedly her eyes not even bothering to look up from where they were locked on the screen in front of her.

The noise was deafening people were talking and shouting and children where crying. Hermione was practically shouting as she tried to get the woman's attention a large back pack laying on her shoulders and the handle to her trunk gripped tightly in one hand the other holding the cat carrier. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her shoulder's sagged in exhaustion. "I just to need to know how to get to Lawrence, Kansas." She pleaded desperately.

The woman looked up briefly before turning back to her screen face impassive "I suggest you find a bus." Her tone was dismissive.

Hermione was close to tears. She was tired and hungry and scared. She turned away from the woman dragging her trunk outside the muscles in her arm screaming. She made her way to a payphone and her hand hovered over the device the urge to call someone, to call Ron, nearly overwhelming.

The day before she had left a pureblooded wizarding family had been killed, the dark mark found over their house by their 13 year old son who had snuck to Diagon Alley. They had been friends of the Wesley's, the mother worked with Ron's father and that's why they had been killed.

Hermione thought that if she got far enough away from the war that it wouldn't touch her. That it wouldn't touch her child. She wouldn't be able to fight as the months got along and she would have made Ron and Harry vulnerable.

Because if she had to choose she would make the same choice Harry's mother had made, she would give up everything, even her life for the sake of her child.

She had to find her father, the father that had protected her. She didn't want to do this alone.

Her hand moved away from the phone and her eyes scanned the area looking for a bus station. She had to get to Lawrence, Kansas and find out what had happened to John Winchester and if anyone knew where she could find him.

"We're here," a young woman leaned over to whisper in the ear of the man beside her. He groaned his eyes blinking open warily as he looked around straightening up in the seat. His eyes met hers and she grinned "Well hello sleepy head."

She was still leaning over him and he took that opportunity to press a quick kiss to her mouth telling her as they drew apart "Okay, I'll wait in the car."

She glared at him "Oh no you won't, we did not drive all the way from Cleveland so you could wait in the car."

He gave her a quick grin "Well we could have taken the jet but someone wanted to have a road trip."

Dawn Summers pouted settling back in her seat crossing her arms and muttered "I thought it would be fun."

Connor O'Reily being the devoted boyfriend that he was panicked reassuring her quickly "It was fun, I had fun." He looked around desperately "well lets go, we have a psychic to see don't we?"

She grinned pressing a quick kiss to his jaw her face radiant "Thank you." And she hopped out of the car.

Connor groaned closing his eyes briefly then followed closing the door to the brand new baby blue Mercedes a little harder than necessary. He walked over to where Dawn was waiting impatiently and intertwined his fingers in hers not resisting as she pulled him to the front door of the establishment they had been sent to.

Dawn was now officially a Watcher having graduated High School and trained under Giles since the new Council had been set up. Connor had taken up the position shortly after he had dropped off some messages from his father and Spike at the Cleveland base. He had stayed, met Dawn and had started a new life.

When the coven that Willow had kept in contact with had told them that something big was coming and that a psychic in a Kansas town might have some answers Dawn had volunteered to check out and Connor had been dragged along by Dawn's enthusiasm.

They entered the house and Connor kept a firm grip on Dawn's hand looking around at the place suspiciously. He had never trusted magic or the things he couldn't fight. His experience with these things had always been bad and had always ended horribly.

"Well aren't you a lovely couple," a warm voice said softly and Connor turned to see the shorter black woman a smile lighting her face. She was heavyset and looked too inviting to be dangerous but Connor was wise enough to not trust appearances. Everyone could be dangerous.

Her eyes locked with Connor's and her smile was knowing "Well you're a suspicious one, don't just stand there take a seat."

Dawn pulled Connor along and they settled on a couch Dawn relaxing against the cushions and Connor sat at the edge ready to spring up at a moments notice.

She sat down across from them her eyes studying them each in turn. "Now why don't you tell me why you are here?"

"You're the psychic," Connor bit out "why don't you tell us."

Dawn hit upside the head and he turned to glare at her only to receive a resolve face that could have rivaled Willows.

"I'm sorry for that, he's an idiot sometimes." Dawn told the psychic softly.

Missouri Mosley gave the young woman in front of her a small smile "That's alright child, he was reasons not to trust my abilities." She looked over at Connor and reached for his hand. He tensed but didn't pull away fighting the urge to lash out. "I'm sorry for your father, he was a great man and you are more like him than you know, he would be proud of you." She let go of Connor's hand and he nodded his throat tight.

Missouri turned back to Dawn "I do know why you are here, but it's not for me," as if it was planned there was a knock on the door and the psychic smiled sadly standing "it's for her." They watched as she went to answer the door.


	4. A Father's Love

Title: The Family Business  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off of them.  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandoms: Supernatural/Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Pairing(s): Hermione/Ron, Buffy/Dean, Connor/Dawn  
Spoilers: HP post OotP AU books 6 & 7, SPN season 1, BtVS post Chosen  
Summary:Hermione Granger leaves the war in the wizarding world behind to find the family that had given her up, her father a man named John Winchester. SPN/HP/BtVS crossover (Buffy/Dean)

A/N: This is the obligatory flashback scene, if you have read other stories by me you know how fond I am of flashbacks and this won't be the last one. Once again thank you to everyone whi has reviewed, I am amazed by your guys support and I will update this story more frequently than others so the wait won't be that long. Thank you to Allen Pitt who caught a mistake for me :D

Ages for the main characters is as follows  
Dean Winchester-26  
Sam Winchester-22  
Hermione Granger-18  
Buffy Summers-24  
Dawn Summers-18  
Connor O'Reily-20

**Chapter 4 A Father's Love**

"C'mon Princess quiet down for daddy, please quiet down." John begged the 3 month old baby in his arms as she screamed her misery for all to see her little lungs able to reach levels of sound no person her size should be capable of.

She continued to cry and John groaned eyes moving to the ceiling begging the god he had stopped believing in a long time ago for a break.

That break came in the form of his eight year old son.

"Dad," Dean muttered softly coming out of the bathroom 4 year old Sam behind him rubbing his eyes tiredly. They were dressed in matching dinosaur pajamas Dean's slightly more messy but just as old and reliable.

"Yeah Deano?" John muttered pacing back and forth bouncing slightly as he tried to soothe his daughter juggling her to one arm as he reached down scooping Sam up and dumping him gently down on one of the hotel beds.

Dean shuffled his feet wincing as the babies cries got louder and told his dad softly "I'll hold her, she's tried and she likes to lay down on someone. I do it every night."

John felt like a horrible father as he handed his daughter over to his oldest son and watched as she quieted down turning her face to burrow it in Dean's shirt as he scrambled onto the bed beside Sam wrapping one arm around his already dozing brother and the other cradling the baby on his child's chest hand moving in soothing circles on her back whispering loving words in her ear as she drifted off eyes closing.

John reached for the bottle he had made earlier and set on the small table when the baby wouldn't take it and handed it to Dean along with one of the pacifier's he had picked up at the hospital last week when he had brought Dean in to get his head looked at after he had gotten thrown into a tree.

There was now a bandage on his head but he was otherwise fine and his eyes were drifting closed as he settled the bottle on pacifier close at hand. John handed him a knife which he quickly stuffed under the pillow and a gun which he set by the bottle.

John leaned down pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead than Dean's "Love you kiddos," he kissed the slumbering baby just as lightly caressing her dark hair "love you Princess." He gave Dean a quick hard look "Look after your brother and sister."

Dean looked up from where he was gazing at the baby his nod firm voice sure "Yes sir."

John looked at his children eyes moving from his sons to his daughter and he felt the familiar twist of guilt in his stomach, he had betrayed Mary even though she had been dead for near on 4 years and he knew the type of his life he would give her.

Dean and Sam were his, Mary had died for them and they had just as much of a part to play in his search for vengeance but his baby girl wasn't a part of it, she didn't have to follow him on his quest. He had been selfish taking her when he knew he could have left her with her mother and she would have never had to face the things the boys had, the things he had.

"Dean," John yelled as he crashed into the hotel room coughing at the smoke that filled the room. He could here the crying over the roaring of the flames and he held up his arms against the heat coughing as the smoke entered his lungs.

"Dean!!!" he yelled again coughs racking his body.

"Daddy…" a voice whispered softly and his eyes flew around the burning room to land on a small form huddled in the corner his military jacket thrown over them. Dean clung to Sam the crying baby hidden between them her sobs muffled by their bodies as they muddled close to the floor trying to get oxygen.

"Dad," the voice came again and John scrambled to his children falling to the floor as a flaming beam fell on his back. He grunted against the pain as he crouched down beside his children scooping them into his arms muttering "I'm here, I'm here." He stumbled out of the hotel coughing raggedly as he collapsed against the car breathing the night air in in desperate gulps.

Dean and Sam scrambled out of his arms and John looked down into his frightened sons eyes. "What is it?" John asked softly

"Daddy," Dean's voice came out as a sob "she won't wake up, I tried waking her up but she won't."

Fear filled John twisting his gut as his face went as white as a sheet.

Weeks had passed on John had taken to haunting the hospital Dean a fixture beside him each day. Sam was with Jim being spoiled rotten and reassured everything was okay and that Dean and his daddy would be back soon.

The nurses often gave them food and coffee stopping in to offer them whatever comfort they could. More often than not touching John's shoulder and ruffling Dean's hair.

Little baby girl Winchester clung on a thread having token into too much smoke for her small lings to handle and they were now failing her.

John's eyes were bloodshot and the only person he talked to was Dean and Jim. Guilt twisted his gut and he found himself in the chapel more than once.

One day as he sat there hands clasped eyes staring blankly at the crucifix that hung on the wall a couple entered. John glanced over at the them eyes narrowing and his hand tightened on the letter he held there that Jim had passed on from Missouri.

"Are you Mr. Winchester?" the man asked softly his voice cultured and very British. John nodded and the man shuffled nervously arm going around his wife's waist. John's eyes went to her, she was pretty and soft. Golden brown hair pulled back into a loose bun eyes a vivid blue. He turned back to the husband who met his eyes not backing down the cold Marine before him "The gentleman outside informed us you wished to speak with us."

John looked back at the wife and nodded "That's right, you and your wife are here on vacation are you not?"

The woman nodded and John continued bitterly "You have no children?"

Before the man could speak his wife did her voice soft and laced with sorrow "No we don't. We've tried for years and came to see a fertility specialist, we told our friends we were on a second honeymoon. We can't have children," the pain thickened her accent "I cannot bear a child."

John nodded tears pricking his eyes that he quickly wiped away. He looked over at them his voice just as thick "I have a daughter, she's three months old, she's sick and I don't have the means or the time to care for her," he paused letting that sink in before he continued "I lead a dangerous life that I have already exposed my sons to, I want to spare her." He looked down at the letter in his hands despair washing over him "She needs a stable family that I can't provide for her," he looked back the couple his voice growing firm "but I believe you can."

The man sputtered and the woman cried but in the end the papers were signed and his baby girl became Hermione Marie Granger. It wasn't legal and they would be leaving the country the next day with their new daughter using papers Jim had forged but it was the best thing for her.

Dean held her one last time crying freely for the first time since his mother had died and John pressed a kiss to her forehead silent tears trailing down his cheek.

It was better this way, Missouri had told him it would be better this way. That his daughter would be safer and she would be happy and loved, that she belonged to the Granger's and whatever life they would give her.

John couldn't afford to doubt her, not on this. Not when his heart had already been torn open by the decision.


	5. And Away We Go

A/N: Thank you to those who have taken the time to review and who are following this story. You guys are amazing and here are a couple more chapters for you.

****

**Chapter 5 And Away We Go**

Missouri Mosley studied the young woman on her doorstep and she knew in an instance that she had seen the child before her. That the woman with an unsure smile and nerves of steel was Johnny's baby girl all grown up.

"Well come in," she gestured the girl into her home "just put those bags right there they'll be okay." The fair haired child complied and as she past by her Missouri could feel the shield the girl had built around her mind stronger than anyone she had ever encountered before.

Some people were born with that kind of block but the youngest Winchester wasn't one of them, already Missouri could sense the magic clinging to the girl thick as a cloud as much a part of her as the blood in her veins.

It was different from Dawn's, while that girl hummed with magic it was uncontrolled and wild but this young woman screamed with it holding it tightly in control.

She had been trained well and the steady flow reflected that.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl offered her hand politely after she had put her belongings down and instead of shaking it Missouri grabbed the hand leading the girl into the living room.

"I'm Missouri, I know your father." She reassured the girl and turned to the couple that was standing the boy looking ready to climb out of his skin the only thing that seemed to keep him grounded was his companions hand in his own.

Hermione glanced between her and the others clearly suspicious and her voice was guarded "I was hoping you might know where he is?" she eyed the couple closely.

Missouri rolled her eyes resisting the urge to snort, not only was this John's child but she was clearly the baby sister of Dean Winchester. Missouri reckoned that if the others had been a threat that this girl wouldn't bolt but fight for all she was worth.

"I don't," Missouri informed her honestly releasing her arm "John isn't one to keep in touch but I know where you can find his boys." She nodded to Dawn and Connor "You'll need them to do it, they have far more resources then I do."

"I'm Dawn Summers," the young woman offered taking a leap of faith "and this is my boyfriend Connor O'Reily." She shared a quick searching look with Missouri before turning back to Hermione her voice firm "We'll help you in any way we can."

"We will?" Connor asked his girlfriend softly their eyes locking and she nodded. He sighed and gave Hermione a small nod "Right, we're at your service then."

Missouri grinned broadly "Good boy." She stood a smile firmly in place "Well why don't you children get to know each other I'll get some snacks." As she left the room she shouted over her shoulder "Boy don't you even think about leaving." Connor shrugged guilty tearing his eyes from the door he had been staring at wondering if he could get to the car and wait for Dawn there.

Hermione's eyes passed between the two strangers' she had been left with and she didn't know whether to bolt or to trust the pleasant woman who she had been told knew her father. She knew that magic existed outside of the wizardng world but she had never encountered it outside of books and she was beginning to doubt she could do this.

She was barely 18 and pregnant, she couldn't afford to cast too many spells or she could be found, and Voldemort and his follower's where still out there and if they discovered her away from the protection of the Order she didn't know if she could hold them off long enough to escape.

She had thought that by leaving she would be doing the best thing for everyone, not only herself and her unborn child but Harry and Ron as well. She had figured that if she wasn't there than Harry could do what needed to be done but what if she had only made things worse, what if they lost sight of the objective in search of her.

"Are you okay?" the boy, Connor, asked her softly his hand going to her arm jolting her out of her thoughts and Hermione resisted the urge to back up moving her eyes to his. She blinked giving him and Dawn a shaky smile.

"I'm fine," she told them unconvincingly.

Before they could ask her any questions Missouri came back into the room looking panicked "You have to leave now," she turned to Hermione "you can trust them." She started hustling the teens to the door and Connor bent down to pick up Hermione's bags passing the pet carrier to Dawn.

"What is it?" Connor asked knowing that they didn't have time but needing to know what they were facing if they had to fight.

"Demons," Missouri muttered offhandedly as she opened the door "and not your kind either." She said pointedly to Connor and Dawn.

"Wait," Dawn stopped outside of the house "what about you?"

Missouri gave her a sad smile "I'll be fine," her voice lacked conviction but she kept pushing them "now go."

Connor dragged along Dawn reaching out a hand and pulling Hermione with them. He stuffed the other girl's bags into the vehicle and easily caught the keys Dawn tossed his way. Dawn hopped into the passenger's seat and Hermione numbly sat in the back wincing as the tires squealed as Connor pulled away her eyes locked on the lone woman in the doorframe of her house.

This wasn't right, she wasn't suppose to just leave someone behind.

Her eyes locked with Dawn's in the rear view mirror and the other girl gave her a small smile letting her know that she understood. She didn't know anything about Dawn and Connor other than the reassurance Missouri had given her but as she studied the two she knew they would understand a lot about her, she felt a kinship with the two recognizing others who had grown up in a war.

Maybe it wasn't the same war but a battle always left there scars and watching the two prepare themselves with a steely determination and weariness she knew that they had some scars of their own.


	6. Bring On the Darkness

**Chapter 6 Bring On the Darkness**

The silence in the car had stretched and settled. Hermione's eyes meet Connor's in the rear view mirror and she gave him a half smile that looked more like a grimace. He nodded at her and his eyes went back to the road. Hermione's eyes drifted to where Dawn and Connor's hands rested intertwined together in the middle and she could hear the even breathing of Dawn as she slept.

"How's your cat?" Connor asked trying to strike up a conversation knowing it was rude for him to ignore her. Dawn had called him on it more than once, his ability to block other people out because he just didn't feel like talking.

She told him it was rude.

"Sleeping." Hermione remarked looking at the orange fur ball that had curled up on the floorboard between her feet. She had let the cat out of the carrier and Crookshanks had promptly inspected the back of the car and had ignored her and the two strangers having decided to sulk about being cooped up.

Hermione looked out at the window at the darkened landscaped that passed them by the tires almost silent on the asphalt and asked Connor softly "Who are you people?"

She hadn't been able to figure it out. They weren't wizards but they seemed to know about magic. Also, Missouri had spoken of demons; Demons weren't supposed to exist, not really. Vampires yes and obviously werewolves but more than one book had cited demons as myths or as dark creatures often taken for something more sinister by Muggles who had escaped a memory charm.

A small smile appeared on Connor's lips and he looked over at Dawn who was sleeping peacefully "We're the good guys." His eyes went back to the road but he could still picture her, sometimes he would just watch her at night trying to memorize her face afraid he would lose her.

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Everyday he was with her he was reminded of why his father fought, why he just didn't give up even with how overwhelming the forces of evil were, how hopeless the things they did were.

He heard Hermione snort at his comment and her tone was sharp her words as to not wake Dawn "Well obviously, I mean what are you?"

Connor considered his options. He could tell her the truth which wasn't a path they took often or he could lie which wasn't one that sat well with him. He glanced over at Dawn quickly the words coming easily because really it wasn't that hard to decide "I'm the son of two vampires and Dawn's older sister is the Slayer."

"That's not possible, vampires can't have children and Slayers don't exist," was Hermione's immediate reaction. He heard her move around and her head popped up between the two seats her eyes practically burning with curiosity as she looked at him like he was an especially difficult puzzle she wanted to solve. He recognized that look; he tried to leave the room every time Dawn would find a new challenge.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at him then turned to look at Dawn and she practically glowed with excitement "How?"

Connor couldn't help the smile on his lips "Slayer's have always existed apparently, Dawn knows more about that and I exist because of a prophecy."

Hermione darkened and he looked at her worriedly "What?"

She shook her head looking down as she settled back into her seat eyes turning to the window troubled "Prophecies, there's one about my friend, life and death."

"Aren't they all," Connor muttered his voice was firm as he told her "They aren't always set in stone you know, you can cheat them."

Hermione's smile was sad "Not this one."

Knowing a change of subject was needed Connor asked her "So what are you exactly?"

"I thought it was obvious really," Hermione mused "I'm a witch."

At his blank look she supplied "I do magic, I have a wand."

"The magic part I'm used to but the wand, that's a new one, the witches I know use rituals and I've never seen them with a wand."

Hermione's eyes widened in interest "Really, I've read about different types of magic but I wasn't sure if any actually existed." She leaned forward again and that was when something shattered through the back windshield.

Glass sprayed everywhere and Hermione screamed ducking her head arms going up protectively. Connor swerved the car accelerating as he got it back on course and Dawn's eyes shot opened as she look around widely.

"Someone's shooting at us." Connor informed her darkly as he swerved the car slightly back and forth as shoots roared out behind them along with the sound of whoever was pursuing them.

Dawn's eyes went wide as she shifted in the seat to look back undoing her seatbelt as she went "Since when do demons use guns?" she demanded angrily trying to hide the edge of panic in her voice. They weren't prepared for guns; bullets had never been a part of Scooby training.

Dawn quickly checked Hermione who was crouched down digging through one of her bags her cat twisting between her hands clearly agitated but more calm than Dawn expected a cat to be. She saw the smooth stick clasped tightly in Hermione's hand and she knew it was the wand she had talked of having caught the tail end of her and Connor's conversation.

"Can you zap them?" Dawn asked desperately felling it was a valid question.

Hermione's mouth was held in a tight line as she continued looking through one of her bags annoyance in her voice "No, I can't. If I use magic we'll have a lot more problems."  
She pulled out a thick case fingers moving deftly on the combination lock.

"Like what?" Dawn asked apprehensively

Hermione looked up briefly her voice flat "Death Eaters, wizards who serve a dark lord and kill for pleasure, they are part of the reason I ran."

Another shot rang out and Dawn gulped "Right, demons with guns and dark wizards." She turned to Connor "Do you have a crossbow?"

He shook his head no turning the wheel sharply so they were now driving in the wrong lane.

Hermione gaze a triumphant cry and she held up a smooth piece of metal "I have a gun."

"Oh thank god," Dawn's eyes sparkled in relief "can you shoot."

Hermione grimaced "Only close range."

"I can," Connor supplied his mouth set in a grim line as a bullet grazed the side of the car too close to Dawn for his comfort "Gunn taught me how."

"Good, trade." Connor nodded and they began to move Connor keeping a firm hand on the wheel as Dawn slipped over him. The exchange was made quickly and the car didn't swerve anymore than it had been as Dawn was now in the driver's seat and Conno in the passengers.

"Here." Hermione handed him the gun and he nodded his thanks slipping between the two front seats to the back where he could get a clearer shoot through the missing back window.

Two dark vans were following them and Connor saw the dark eyes of one of the driver's as they drove side by side in pursuit. These definitely weren't their type of demons and knowing it was their best bet Connor aimed for the tires of the closest van an unnatural affinity for weapons having him hit it dead on and blow.

It didn't stop them, and Connor doubted a bullet to the head would either.

"Go through the field." Connor commanded.

"Right," Dawn nodded pale but in battle mode "hold on." She muttered and they just had enough time to grab onto the seats as Dawn made a hard right barreling into the field their tires eating up chunks of dead grass and dirt and cloud appearing around them.

Seeing that they hadn't lost the bastards and the way Dawn's eyes kept glancing worriedly at the fuel Connor dug in his pocket pulling out the cell phone his father had insisted he carried. It wasn't him he called.

"Hey you've reached Buffy Summers, I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you." Their was nothing unique about the message and it sounded like a regular friendly message.

"We've run into some trouble outside of Kansas, demons with black eyes and guns. We've also picked up a witch, when you get this get here, we'll try to hold them off." The message was short and to the point including the information Buffy would need to know but would no doubt send her into a panic.

When it came to Dawn Buffy could be intense and overprotective, she would call out all forces if there was a threat to her little sister and from how they looked now it would be greatly needed.

"We're almost out of gas." Dawn informed him as he pocketed his phone.

"Put some more distance between us," Connor looked over at Hermione was pocketing her wand turning to him and he was grateful she kept her emotions under control. He didn't want to deal with hysteria's. "Then pull over, we'll make a run for it, fight if we have to. Their not shooting to kill."

"No their not," Dawn remarked dryly following his line of thought "They want to capture us."

"Then lets not make it easy on them." Hermione decided her voice grim her shoulders set. She had obviously been through more than one battle. She scooped up the cat in one hand and pulled out her wand with the other.

What ever her reasons for not wanting to use magic had to be justified from the look on her face. "Use it only if you have to." Connor handed her back the gun pulling out a dagger he kept in the small of his back. His eyes locked with Dawn's through the mirror and he nodded.

She pulled over sharply and they bailed, he had been right, no one was shooting at them. Connor moved quickly and was soon standing beside Hermione as she tumbled out the car. Dawn followed a little breathless as she hefted a gleaming sword she had pulled from under the dashboard.

"Let's go." She declared cheerfully hoisting it on her shoulder and Connor grinned feeling the adrenaline pumping through him. They set off, Dawn in the lead with Hermione beside her as Connor brought up the rear urging them on. He could hear the slam of doors behind them and the sound of running.

He knew, in a moment of grim realization, they wouldn't be able to outrun them and he doubted they could fight. He knew he could do it, he had been trained since birth and he was the son of two vampires with all the gifts that came to them.

But Dawn and Hermione, despite the magical talent they might have, were all too human.

Only supernaturally quick reflexives kept him from crashing into Dawn and Hermione as they stopped suddenly. He followed their eyes to see the attractive woman before them with pixie like short blond hair and a satisfied smile that declared her as one of the bad guys.

"Nice try kids but you're just too slow." Her eyes traveled over each of them and her smile widened as Dawn and Hermione moved closer to Connor standing straighter. Connor moved forward putting himself between them and her and he could feel Dawn's frustration from beside him.

He could smell the sulfur in the woman's veins and it put him on edge.

Her eyes traveled to him narrowing "Funny you feel like a vampire but your heart's beating, that's a nice trick." She took a step closer to them and Connor's grip on the dagger tightened "I'm going to bleed you till you tell me how."

He smirked "I don't think so." And let the dagger fly grinning with satisfaction as it buried into her chest where her heart should be.

Her eyes flashed completely black and she reached for the hilt pulling it out "That hurt." She threw it back at him and Connor's hands clapped as if in prayer in front of him the point of the blade inches from his throat.

He could feel the creatures shift from behind them and he heard Hermione's cat hiss. Smart cat, maybe if they didn't all die we would give it some catnip.

Her eyes lightened in interest and they moved from him to Hermione "I just came for the girl but you got fire boy. I want to string you up and watch you bleed." Her eyes moved to Dawn and the smile and her lips chilled him "And I have to say I wasn't expecting this, two for the price of one."

Things happened fast, someone reached for Dawn and she buried the sword in his midsection, it was mystically enchanted and the guy went down. He wasn't dead but he was in a hell of a lot of pain.

He heard the gun go off from behind him as he launched himself at the blond an orange streak beside him. His fists shoot out but she was too fast and he only managed to land a couple of blows before he found himself thrown into a tree a sickening crack and the pain that shoot through his stomach telling him something had been broken.

Black spots danced before his eyes as he felt himself slide to the ground and he heard someone a girl scream and he couldn't tell if it was Dawn or Hermione. Hermione must still be going he hoped because someone was shooting.

He opened his eyes and meet with the triumphant face of the blond bitch "I think it will be more enjoyable this way, you and the Winchester's will follow your pretty little girls and you all will die." She gave him a bright smile "See you soon honey." And she was gone and Connor was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Sam," he heard someone yell and he felt someone crouch beside him warm, human hands pulling him up. The man's voice was distant and sounded like gravel "He's bleeding pretty badly," I can't get this damn cat off him." That's when Connor felt the sharp claws digging into his shoulder and the purring in his ear.

It was comforting.

"Then take it with us Dean, we have to stop the bleeding, take him to the hospital." Another man, his voice more cultured, younger.

"No hospital." Connor managed to gasp out and he lean on the first guy, Dean, trying to stop the spinning and think beyond the pain. Hermione, Dawn, he was suppose to protect them.

"Okay relax kid, shit Sammy Meg did a real job on him."

"He was protecting her and another girl."

"I saw, that's why I'm not leaving his ass here." Connor followed the conversation numbly felling himself being dragged along an almost unbearable burn going through him every time he took a breath.

"Did you get the bags out of the car?" Dean asked and Connor caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eyes before he shut them again. All he saw was dark layers and a Hunter, Dean was a Hunter and so was Sam.

"Yeah, I loaded them in our car, they have a pretty extensive supply of weapons."

Dean and Sam, Winchester, Hunters, Hermione's brothers. These were the guys they were suppose to help her find, her family, she was a witch, they were hunters, Connor was about to pass out.

He felt himself being lowered into a cushioned seat the scent of leather and blood all around him and a clothe being pressed to the back of his head where he had hit the tree, he was bleeding, it was his blood he smelt, and sulfur , and the sharp sting of salt and gasoline.

That was Dean and Sam, and the car.

"I think he passed out." Sam's voice came from a distance and something rumbled under him like the growling of a beast.

"Well no duh Florence, we'll patch him up then see what he knows. I saw how he fought, we're going to need him to get her back."

Hermione, they were here for their sister. Meg had them, she had Dawn. He had to get Dawn back, she meant everything to him. His last thought was of hr as he truly lost consciousness the memory of the scream he had heard chasing him out of the world of the awake and into oblivion.

Dawn.


	7. Boys Will Be Boys

**Chapter 7 Boys Will Be Boys**

Dean watched the kid sleep curled into himself on one of the motel beds and he wondered once again what in the hell they had gotten themselves into his time. The boy they had found beaten and bruised was one of the good guys; he wouldn't be flirting with death if he wasn't.

That was the thing that has convinced Dean to take the kid with him, and the fact that he had been trying to protect two young women one who happened to be his little sister.

Their little sister, the baby girl their father had been given up so she could get a chance to live.

Life was a bitch that way and Dean had hauled ass when Missouri had called him earlier that day to explain some of the situation, what she knew anyway.

To stay he had been stunned would be an understatement, to say he hadn't grabbed Sam and hauled ass would be pure stupidity.

He remembered the baby girl, remembered her the way he remembered his mom, every damn second of every day.

He hadn't got to Missouri in time, Meg had left a trail in blood for them to follow and they had. The image of Missouri's sightless eyes staring back at him blood surrounding her still body.

His blood burned with anger and he had thrown his body into the fight against the demonic bastards but he had been too late. Meg had blown him a kiss as she had dragged the woman away and he knew they wouldn't be able to catch him.

Then Sam had been screaming for him and they had found the boy or man, he looked younger than Sammy but not by much. The boy that had almost gotten killed defending his family; that in itself had earned his loyalty.

If only the damn cat had remained behind.

The matted ginger fur ball darted between his legs and Dean muttered a low string of curses as he kept himself from falling glaring at the offending creature as it hopped onto the bed and stretched out beside the kid glaring at Dean and he could swear he heard it hissing.

"Dean you can't shoot the cat." Sam shouted angrily and Dean looked at him with narrowed eyes putting the gun he had swiftly drew back in the small of his back.

"Why not?" he demanded childishly.

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean amused himself with the thought that if Sam kept doing that they were going to fall out. Sam set down the bloody rag he had used to clean the kid's wound and the roll of gauze that was sorely depleted.

Dean threw one more glare at the cat before reaching for his cell phone and signaling to Sammy he was going to step outside. He needed to call their dad and tell him about Missouri, even if they hadn't heard from him Dean doubted he would ignore the psychics death or the kidnapping of the youngest Winchester.

Dean slipped out of the hotel room and Sam sank wearily to the other bed leaning his back on the headboard his head flopping back to rest on the wall. His eyes slipped closed and his head buzzed as things finally began to sink in.

He had been young when the little girl was born and the smaller details had slipped through his memories. He never knew what had happened to the mother, their dad had told him she was alive the last time he had saw her but had never explained to him why she had given up to her daughter.

And if she was alive than why had their father given the girl to another family, the only explanation that fit was the mother wasn't exactly parental material but Sam didn't buy it, he didn't believe his father would have been with a woman that could not love or care for a child. He still believed in his father even if he didn't always agree with him.

All he knew was he had a little sister and she was in the hands of Meg, they had to get her back no matter what it took because he wasn't going to loss another loved one or potential loved one to the demon or its pawns.

Sam heard the boy shift and his eyes popped open and he was in the chair by the bed instantly eyes intent on the waking figure.

Sam didn't flinch when the eyes blinked open quickly no sign of sleep in them the lithe body becoming alert within the blink of an eye. Intense brown eyes locked on him and the kid moved cautiously sitting up. His voice was raw and tinged with a darker tone than Sam expected by the kids almost pretty boy looks. "Where am I?"

Sam plastered on a sincere look not knowing how much this kid knew "We're in a motel a couple of miles outside of Lawrence, Kansas. My brother and I found your car, you must have crashed.

The kid snorted glancing briefly at the cat beside him his hand moving to stroke the fur idly. "Some crash," the kid muttered his eyes sweeping the room and they went back to Sam with a harsh glint of amusement "So you always keep a gun nearby when driving?" he didn't even give Sam time to answer as he fired out another sarcastic question "You must be some kind of doctor too cause most people would have headed to the hospital.?"

Sam smiled slightly shaking his head "How long were you conscious?"

Connor returned the smile his lacking humor "I blacked out in the car." He looked Sam straight in the eye pain and rage carefully hidden behind disinterest "So you must be Sam Winchester?" the cat purred deeply as the kid stroked it.

"And I'm Dean." Sam hadn't even heard the door open, his brother was standing in the room his carefully crafted mask and place and Sam leaned back in the car watching as the other two sized each other up. "So who in the hell are you?"

"Connor." The kid supplied and the kid managed to stand up swiftly a rumpled cat on the bed in the blink of an eye. Whoever he was he was fast.

"Connor," Dean sneered "that's a pretty name. Tell me Connor do you make it a habit of letting women doing the fighting for you or were those girls special?"

Connor was fast but he was injured and he had enough time to get between him and Dean. "Back off." He muttered to his brother as he pushed him back a step moving to close the still open door behind him. Sam turned to Connor "Who were the girls?"

The newcomer shifted on the balls of his feet the anger slowly draining from his eyes and his mouth was in a grim line was he turned to Sam "I doubt you would be here if you didn't know."

"Which on was our sister?" Dean demanded curtly and he had relaxed slightly.

"Curly hair, names Hermione," he nodded to the orange fur ball that had curled up on the middle of the bed and was sleeping peacefully "the cats hers."

Dean looked heartbroken "Of course it is." any thoughts of dropping the thing off at a shelter or in someone's backyard gone.

Sam moved on to something that had been bugging him "So the other girl was your girlfriend, we saw the arsenal, you guys do a lot of demon hunting?"

Connor looked lost for a moment before he grimaced "Something like that, it's sort of the family business, her sister, my dad."

"What about Hermione?" Dean asked softly and all signs of hostility were gone as he dug for answers.

"She does something similar." Connor offered vaguely. 


	8. Almost Lost It All

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their alerts, just knowing someone is reading this makes me write more. This chapter contains a Latin chant, translation is at the bottom. Now onto the story : )_

**Chapter 8 Almost Lost It All**

Hermione didn't come awake suddenly her eyes popping open as the she dramatically looked around. No, her arrival back into the world of the conscious was a lot slower and extremely excruciating.

It felt like every muscle had been pulled and stretched; her skin was on fire; her head pounding so that it was hard to think, to process the reality of her situation.

Something cool pressed against the back of her neck and she felt almost weightless as she was shifted her body screaming at the movement but her mind waking up. A groan built in her throat soft and laced with pain and she squinted up at the person that held her seeing a curtain of silky brown hair.

"Dawn." Hermione finally managed to murmur her throat raw and torn.

"I'm here." The other girl's voice was soft as a hand ran over her body looking for injuries. Fingers trailed over her stomach and Hermione gasped eyes flying wide open her body becoming rigid at the pain that filled her spreading from her abdomen in a sharp wave that took her breath away.

Tears leaked at the corner of her eyes as she clung to Dawn leaning against her and the cold stone wall at her back. "No, no, no, no, no," Hermione muttered shaking her head trying to deny what was happening because it couldn't be, she couldn't lose her child.

Not when she had had fought so hard to protect the innocent life she had been blessed with.

"What is it?" Dawn demanded panic creeping into her voice as she held Hermione and the witch saw, almost detached, the ragged and still bleeding cut along the left side of her cheek going as far down as to her neck.

"I think I'm losing my baby." Hermione whispered fearfully her throat tightening and she couldn't breathe, she didn't want to.

Dawn's eyes widened as she looked at Hermione than down at where she clutched her abdomen. "Oh my god." The girl breathed stunned and her forehead crinkled as she thought her hand tightening on Hermione's.

It hit her hard that Hermione was pregnant.

Her words came out in a rush bubbling forth from her one after another "Okay, okay there has to be something I can do, or we can do, but you can't do anything cause your in pain, and you're pregnant, oh god, you're pregnant and that demon bitch threw you pretty hard, and you're not even showing yet so you're really early on in your pregnancy, and oh god, I don't know what to do I wish Buffy was here, or Willow, cause Willows an awesome witch and she'd know what to do, like a spell or…."

She trailed off her eyes lightening up with determination and she shifted Hermione into her lap. The witch couldn't exactly argue because the pain was paralyzing so she let herself be moved to be laid on the cold stone floor.

She turned her head to watch as Dawn scrambled to a bloody jacket that had been discarded on the ground watching as she tore through the seams small little bags falling into her hand. Hermione heard the muttered curses and Dawn was back at her side tearing open the bags until what looked like golden and purple sand rested in either hand.

"Okay you need to stay with me," Dawn told Hermione as she began to spread the sand around them in a circle. She quickly went through the bags until a thin multi colored circle surrounded them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a small birthday candle.

"Damn I don't have any matches." Dawn groaned as she shoved the candle into a crack on the ground beneath them so that it was standing.

Hope filled Hermione as she realized what Dawn was trying to do and she gritted her teeth as she reached with a shaky wand for the long smooth stick in her back pocket. Her voice was weak barely a wisp "I do," she pointed the wand at the candle face tightening as she tried to hold her hand steady and muttered _"Incendio"_.

A small spark erupted from the tip hitting the small candle and it flickered to life smoke curling up from the burning end.

The wand feel from Hermione's fingers as she collapsed back down on the ground her body wracked with tremors.

Dawn pocketed the wand a cool hand passing over Hermione's burning forehead and her eyes narrowing as ran a finger through the blood on her neck and smeared it on the center of Hermione's forehead.

"Goddess here my plea," Dawn's voce was strong and echoed in the room they were being held prisoner in _"Parco vita of infantia , parco vita of vestri parvulus, EGO queso vos ut permissum uterus reamin tutis , operor retineo is exsisto laniatus absentis quod pessum ire."_

Tears filled Dawn's eyes as she pleaded and she gritted her teeth letting the power flow through her, through her hand to Hermione's forehead near the trail of blood. A warmth spread through Hermione and a sudden lethargy filled her as the pain faded away. Her eyes drifted closed and she looked at Dawn who was slumped to one side looking pale and drained.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered before her eyes closed and she rested.

Dawn smiled sadly watching her sleep and with the energy that she could muster she wiped the blood off the other girl's forehead. She knew there would be consequences for her actions, Willow had taught her that magic never gives more than it would take but as she let the exhaustion drag her down she knew it was worth it.

It was worth it.

How could it not be when a child's life had been saved, when a child would not die? Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good even if that greater good was the size of a peanut.

_**Translation:**  
Spare the life of the baby, spare the life of your child, I beseech you to let the womb remain protected, do not let it be ripped away and destroyed_


	9. Girls, Girls, Girls

_A/N: I want ot thank everyone who is following this story, especially those who have reviewed, favorited, and put it on their story alerts. You guys keep me writing and I hope you keep following this._

****

**Chapter 9 Girls, Girls, Girls**

Exhaustion pulled at her making her entire body feel heavy but Buffy walked away from the small vehicle her steps firm the strap from her duffel bag digging into her shoulder. She heard the conversation from the two women behind her but remained silent trying to think up a course of action that involved her killing something.

Violently.

"Ease up B," Faith threw an arm around her shoulders her tone light despite the tight hold "Dawn will be fine, she's your brat sister after all."

Buffy gave Faith a tight smile "Which means she's in even more danger." It was a fact Buffy had had to affect, the biggest danger to her little sister was being her sister, Buffy had made a lot of enemies over the years and the stupid ones often thought it was a good idea to try to get to her through Dawn.

It didn't work, Dawn had always been saved in the nick of time and Buffy had given her the post rescue lecture.

They had found Dawn and Connor's rental car abandoned and cleaned out in the middle of a turn off. The area around the car had showed signs of a fight and specks of blood had littered grass and tries showing one or both sides had gotten some serious blows in.

Buffy was worried, she couldn't help it and all she could do was channel it into a violent plan to save her sister. Because the way their family luck ran Dawn was in serious trouble, end of the world trouble and that's why Faith and Willow had tagged along.

Well Willow had tagged along because Connor's message had said something about a Witch. As the Council's chief Wicca Willow had felt it was her duty to deal with any magical problems they faced, and she was curious.

Dawn and Connor, especially Connor, weren't the type to pick up strangers.

The three women got settled in the hotel room bed assignments being sorted out without any bloodshed and they all gathered on Willow's bed. Buffy sat cross legged at the top back against the head board with Willow across from her, her legs dangling over the side and Faith standing between the two beds her arms crossed.

Buffy took out her cell phone setting it to speaker and pushed play holding it towards them.

Connor's voice came across crisp and businesslike "We've run into some trouble outside of Kansas, demons with black eyes and guns." Willow's broke furrowed as she thought this over and continued to listen "We've also picked up a witch, when you get this get here, we'll try to hold them off."

The message stopped and Buffy pocketed her phone turning to them "So ideas guys because from what I can tell they couldn't hold them off."

"I don't get why not," Faith declared rage bubbling right bellow the surface. It wasn't aimed at Buffy or Willow, it was rage born of helplessness. "A couple of black eyed demons shouldn't have been able to take them out, the kids are tough, Connor can throw down better than most vamps and Slayers and Dawn could hold her own in a fight not to mention she's wicked with a sword. How in the hell did they lose?"

"She has a point," Willow sighed rubbing her temples trying to dispel a headache that was building. Location spells and anything else she could think have had left her feeling drained. "Connor thought they could hold them off."

Buffy stood up looking at the wall grimly "Well he thought wrong." she murmured dragging a hand over her eyes.

Willow watched her concerned seeing the way Buffy kept herself from shaking from exhaustion. "Lay down." the Wicca told her softly "Faith will run out a get some food, maybe scout the area."

"I will." Faith turned to Willow jerking out of her thoughts. Seeing the resolve face she was faced with Faith grabbed her leather jacket. Sure, I will, be back in a bit." She turned to leave muttering about control freak witches and fetching.

Buffy looked unsure and Willow gave her an encouraging smile, it didn't matter if this way she would have to share a bed with Faith, Buffy was clearly exhausted and at the end of her rope, Willow really didn't want to see her snap.

Buffy toed off her shoe and still fully clothed crawled into the bed relaxing her body only enough to sleep. Willow understood, if any word of Dawn came Buffy would want to move fast.

Faith watched through the window as Willow unpacked her lap top and she zipped up her jacket over the chilly air. She decided to head out on foot needing to move; needing to do something because Willow has been on the right path, somehow the witch had known that she couldn't just sit there and wait.

Faith hit the cement streets illuminated by street lamps and in the down to earth town they were in most everyone was safe inside there homes out of the cold and the darkness. Faith loved it, loved the way the night air whispered across her skin the bright light of the moon shining down on her without the heat and fury of the son.

Faith entered an area of town were people were milling about, teenagers trying to look cool by clasping a cigarette in their hands tenses and waiting to see who was watching, college students who didn't need to try to look cool and everyone else who was going somewhere, had a destination in mind that they couldn't stop to see the world around them.

This was Faith's world and she loved it.

The first genuine diner she came upon she entered ordering in vast quantities burgers that dripped with greases and fries that didn't have enough salt because Slayer's burned food faster than cars did oil on the racetrack and they had a fight coming up. She found something green and almost fresh for Willow and impulsively grabbed whatever chocolate dessert they would fight over.

With the brown sack bag in hand Faith exited the diner giving one last wink to the beer bellied trucker that sat at the counter, a guy could dream and she would give him something to fantasize about for a while.

There wasn't much of the town she hadn't already explored but Faith stuck to the shadows passing by houses and finding the rundown warehouses that the demonic population seemed to favor.

She sunk back into the shadows as she saw someone exit the building and the moonlight revealed to her the inky black eyes. "Bingo." Faith muttered reminding herself that she was just scouting and Buffy would kill her if she took away any of the fun.

The shadows beside her stirred and faith felt a coldness seep into her bones robbing her of breath. She backed away quickly to the populated streets and swore under her breath knowing whatever the hell that thing had been things had just got a lot more complicated.

She made her way back to the hotel making her way around a black classic muscle card and heading to the room they had gotten.

Willow would insist they eat and Faith wanted to capture some of the warmth she felt coming from the bag, the fun was about to start.


	10. Boys, Boys, Boys

**Chapter 10 Boys, Boys, Boys**

Ron dragged a hand through his hair, his eyes closed, and his muscles tense. A haze seemed to surround him, and the chatter of the people beside him was a distant buzz. A hand slipped on his shoulder and he jerked to the worried green eyes behind the familiar spectacles.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked him softly as he sat down beside him on the couch in the commons room.

Ron snorted his eyes grim "Bout as well as can be expected." He gazed moodily into the fireplace and Harry sighed from beside him settling back onto the cushion.

Upon first glance he didn't look any different than he normally did. His green eyes were bright behind his glasses and his pale skin showed vividly the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead that he was known for.

You would have to look closer to see the way his body slumped with exhaustion his eyes heavy dark shadows dancing underneath hidden by the fires light. Harry glanced over at Ron noticing that he had lost weight, they both had; worry ate at one's appetite making it impossible to eat as much as two growing boys normally would.

Harry's throat tightened as he felt the hollowness of the moment. At the end of last year Ron had been sprawled across the couch his movements lazy and content as he had ran his fingers through Hermione's hair from where she had sat on the floor leaning against his legs a quill in her mouth.

They had been happy, Voldemort was still out there but for a moment the trio had found peace. Harry had watched frozen as Malfoy had refused to kill Dumbledore and Snape had fought off the attacking Death Eaters blowing his cover to protect his god son.

When he had saw Harry he had been less than pleased and that was fine with him, Harry wasn't exactly looking forward to putting aside the years of mental and verbal abuse Snape had tossed his way from day one. He didn't care if the man was a hero, he liked his anger very much, and it kept him grounded.

The same could be said for Draco although he was trying. Hermione had urged both him and Ron to make amends and talk with Malfoy although her words had lost there strength followed by her lack of actions, Ron had figured if Hermione wasn't going to make the first move than they shouldn't have to either.

They had figured the summer would pass by relatively peacefully. They were searching for the Horcuxes in secret while Voldemort was regrouping after his failed attempt on Hogwarts. Harry had been excited about their final year at the school; he could feel things were coming to a close in more ways than one.

Then that feeling had evaporated when Hermione had arrived at the Burrow after finding her parents filled by Death Eaters, one she had killed herself. She had been shaken badly and Harry had listened at night unable to sleep as Ron had rocked her through her tears. Molly hadn't made a fuss about the two rooming together; it had been her that had told everyone that was how it was going to be.

Ron and Hermione had gotten closer and things had seemed to be coming back together before Hermione had started to pull away from everyone, including Ron. They hadn't known what to do so they had given her her space only to find her gone.

Hermione had vanished and they hadn't been able to find her by any magical or muggle means.

Their seventh year had started and Ron had been irritable and quick to anger. He had gotten through the classes without complaining and had applied himself to Quidditch with a ferocity that had shocked almost everyone.

Harry had saw past it, Ron was just going through the motions waiting for the first sign from his girlfriend and they would be gone. Not even Dumbledore would be able to stop them from finding her.

It was late and they were the only ones left in the common room, people tended to avoid them lately and they didn't have a problem with that. Voices came from the entrance and two heads turned to watch as a sneering blond climbed through shooting the Fat Lady a nasty look and muttering something under his breath.

The Fat Lady closed and Harry had could make out her mumbled accusation of Snake as Draco Malfoy came to stand before them lips curling into a smirk.

Ron tensed eyes flashing with something that was undoubtedly emotion and he glared at Malfoy "Tell me again why we gave him the password?" he demanded.

"Ron." His voice just had enough warning in it to make him wince as he remembered the other person that had perfected that exasperated tone.

"Well this isn't exactly the place I want to be either." Draco grimaced looking around at the Gryffindor commons room in disgust "You'd do well to remember that I am doing you a favor." He spat the last word out in scorn.

Harry sighed feeling tired "We know, what did you find out." His tone was neutral and he had in awe of Hermione's ability to plat peacemaker all these years, it was a trying task, honestly he rather have a crack at a Dragon again.

Draco turned to him the sneer falling from his lips and he almost looked normal, very un Malfoy like. "The Dark Lord sent a load of Dementors to the states, place called Kansas, apparently he thinks Grangers there, magical signature and all."

Ron sat up straight his eyes burning brightly "Then what in the bloody hell are we waiting for."

They had struck a truce with Draco at the beginning of the year, he had changed, at least when it came to his behavior towards Harry. He wasn't nearly as big of a git as he used to be although every now and then he could revert back to a spoiled brat, mostly for Ron's benefit.

He was the only one that was able to get a rise from Ron since Hermione had left and he did it frequently with pleasure every time the red head got too depressed.

Draco sneered at Ron "Oh yes let's rush off and get ourselves caught, I fancy dying right about now, new experience and all." If his Malfoy upbringing allowed him to roll his eyes he would be. He turned to Harry "My father will contact me when they have a definite location and he can proceed from there." Lucius Malfoy had shocked almost everyone, that wasn't Dumbledore because apparently the Headmaster knew everything, when he had taken up Snape's vacated position as a spy for the Order.

"Did he tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked softly already working through a plan to get away using the map and his cloak.

Draco smiled grimly "He will soon so we don't have much time, they'll be watching us again."

Everyone expected them to rush off recklessly to find Hermione and at the first chance they got that's what they would do. It was an odd alliance but it benefited them all, it could almost be a friendship.

If a friendship consisted of Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley going at each other's throat every time they got within two feet of each other.


	11. We Chosen Few

**Chapter 11 We Chosen Few**

Connor accepted the glass of water from Sam taking a small sip to relieve the dryness in his throat. Dean was at the small table hunched over a worn journal and he could clearly see the Hunter's agitation as he flipped a pocket knife open and closed systematically.

Sam hid it better, the agitation, the frustration. He didn't look like he was going to jump out of his skin at any second; in fact he looked down right calm. Connor watched him as he settled on the bed his eyes boring intently into the ceiling like it had the answers he was looking for.

Connor wasn't bothered by their behavior; truthfully he was down right used to it. It beat Andrew's habit of singing sci-fi themes and speaking in some show alien language.

Connor closed his eyes letting his wounds throb embracing the pain as his nose twitched.

He jumped up his eyes narrowing as he began to prowl the room and he could feel the Winchester's curious gazes on him. It didn't matter though, something was pricking at his senses, it was like a shadow across his mind, a twisting of his gut.

"What in the hell crawled up your ass?" Dean drawled out irritated at the kid disturbing his exercise at control. He closed the journal and watched as Connor moved across the room back and forth his strides that of a predator. It crept the hell out him but he wasn't about to admit that.

"I don't know," Connor muttered scanning the walls "something itches."

Dean rolled his eyes and smirked at Sam who had stood "Here that Sammy, boy wonder is all itchy, this is your department." He was working off the bases that Connor had been protecting his sister and that was the only reason his gun wasn't drawn, there was something about this teenager that had his fingers itching for the trigger.

Sam ignored him turning his oh so sympathic "I understand" eyes on Connor "What is it?"

Dean couldn't help the gleeful smile that touched his lips in Connor threw Sam a dirty look "If I knew that we wouldn't be talking about it."

For that alone Dean wouldn't shoot the boy, he was damn entertaining.

Connor closed his eyes briefly and when they opened they were filled with determination as he made his way to the door. He threw it open and Dean and Sam followed him outside silently slipping on weapons as they moved falling into a familiar pattern. Dean in the front, Sam watching his back.

Dean saw a flash of dark hair before he found himself pinned to a wall the rock under him hard and cold. He grunted at the impact and acting instinctively snapping his head forward to crack against his assailants following it by driving his shoulder into their gut forcing them back into another wall hard.

He heard the sound of fighting behind him and he blocked it out as pain shot through his leg from a quick and powerful kick. He cursed viciously under his breath and used his falling weight to roll on the ground rising up on his good leg gun drawn and pointed in the face of a dark haired and plainly furious woman.

Just his freaking luck.

He looking over to see Sam with his arms hanging loosely at his sides his face blank as a blade has held at his throat by a freaking blond midget. Dean knew he was tall but growing up with the cranky green giant he had had always felt shorter, still he knew he had a height advantage on most people but the cheerleader wannabe that was threatening his brother looked like she could be a my size Barbie, for a five year old.

She glared at him and Dean kept the brunet in his line of sight his aim steady "I suggest you put down the knife Princess," Dean snarled "before your break a nail or something."

She looked at him in disgust "Great feminist jokes, I take it you're the funny one." She shoot back.

Dean smirked "Big word Blondie."

His little Xena wannabe rolled her eyes "I sort of have a gun pointing in my face so can you cut it with the foreplay B, I know you're desperate but we have more important things."

Dean's smirk widened "I'll put down the gun after you put down the knife."

"I don't think so."

"You both drop them," another female entered the fray her fiery red hair cut just below her shoulders and her voice breathless. Dean saw Connor standing beside her calmly and he looked between the two seeing the familiarity.

"Oh fuck." He muttered grimacing and he lowered the gun holding it loosely at his side. The blond followed suit and Sam stepped away from her rubbing his neck looking more than a little embarrassed under Dean's accessing stare.

"She's really strong." He argued lamely and Dean just snorted turning to Connor.

"So you are the amazons?"

Connor smiled faintly the expression looking pout of place on his face "Willow," he indicated the red head beside him "Faith," the girl that Dean had been all to willing to shoot if that knife had dug in anymore "and Buffy is Dawn's older sister." Of course it would be the vertically challenged blond who was glaring at him like she wanted to use that little knife of hers his way.

Dean smiled brightly "Great, so I'm guessing you ladies have a plan."

Buffy turned to Connor and of course she would be the leader of their freaking miss matched wonder squad. Connor shrugged looking less sheepish than Sam had "The witch Hermione is their little sister, their Hunters."

Dean tucked the gun into the waistband of his jeans and buried his hands in his pockets muttering "Cause we're just telling everyone now, we should advertise it, like on Myspace or something." Seeing all eyes on him Dean smirked "Don't mind me go on with your little monologue, I'll be by the car when you're done with the whole mushy moment."

Right on cue Sam growled lowly sounding like a suburban housewife that was trying to make a good impression on the neighbors "Dean."

Dean gave him a confident smirk "I'm going to see what we have on stock; I'm figuring the Powder Puff girls already know where we're going."

Buffy almost looked like she was pouting as she muttered "Okay if I hear that one more time I'm dying my hair, I'm not Bubbles."

Faith grinned turning to Sam "He's right, we traced what looks like the demons Connor described to an abandoned warehouse. We were just on our way there when Broody Jr. showed up." She indicated the glaring teenager.

"We'll walk." Willow supplied helpfully when she saw him looking over to Dean by the Impala loading a shotgun. Sam gave her a thankful smile and made his way over to his brother and handed him over a couple of blades slamming the trunk shut. They made their way back to the girls Dean choosing to walk on the edge by Sam.

He could feel Buffy watching him and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her, they had a job to do.

"So why did they take your sister?" Willow asked curiously.

Before Sam could say anything Dean told them the conclusion he had come to "Because its Meg's favorite trick, she's trying to lure our father here." He looked over at Sam seeing the guilt in his eyes and declared firmly "We don't have much time, Dad's going to haul ass to get here."

"But how would he know?" Connor asked.

Guilt colored Sam's features as he admitted "Because I called him."

Hermione leaned against the wall dozing lightly and she stirred eyes blinking open to look at Dawn who had stood her eyes looked on the iron door on the other side of the room. "What is it?" she asked softly rising unsteadily to her feet to stand beside Dawn.

She turned to Hermione smiling faintly shaking her head "Nothing I've just never been trapped this long," her laugh lacked humor "usually by this time someone's rescued me."

Hermione gave her a crooked grin showing some of her bravado "We really don't have to wait for anyone to save us."

Dawn returned her grin "We don't, do we?"

Hermione decided to change the subject "So how did you meet Connor?"

Dawn smiled softly her eyes going dreamy "Funny thing, his father and my sister used to date and when they were working together we ran into each other and he just fit you know," she gave Hermione a wicked smile "but then considering your condition you do know."

Hermione blushed slightly "Ron and I have known each other since we were eleven, everyone saw it but him and then we were together and in the middle of a war and I found out about…" she paused her voice growing softer "Everything I've known I've learned from books, I study hard and I read as much as I can because I've always believed the more you know the safer you are but I'm not safe anymore, a book can't tell me what to do, it can't tell me if I'm making the right decisions."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked her softly.

"Ron doesn't know I'm pregnant, I honestly don't know how he would feel about it. I know he loves me but he can get hot headed sometimes and he's only seventeen." She gave Dawn a watery smile and this was what the book must have been saying about hormones because she felt out of control like she was falling apart "And I feel guilty because I don't think I can raise a child, I'm too young and I willingly put myself in danger, what do I have to offer?"

Dawn's arms went around her shoulders and her voice was firm as she informed her There are some things you can't learn from books and one of those things is strength and you have, I think you can do this, you should listen to me," Dawn tossed her hair her voice filled with confidence "I know what I'm talking about."

Hermione laughed with her and they leaned on each other. Hermione had never felt like this, a bond was being formed between her and Dawn and it wasn't just being trapped together by demons or Dawn saving the life of her unborn child. She felt like she had meet Dawn sometime before, like she had known her all her life. Hermione's two closest friends were male and this newfound sisterhood was comforting, strange but in a nice way.

She felt Dawn stiffen and she turned to her with concerned eyes "What is it?"

Dawn's eyes were locked on the door and they were filled with disgust and hate "The demon bitch is coming."

"How do you know?"

Dawn's smile was stiff "I grew up around these things, I've picked up on them over the years."

The slight woman with the blond pixie like hair stepped into the room her eyes glittering in amusement her voice cool "Well, well aren't we cozy." She crossed her arms and her eyes flashed in amusement "Sorry about the accommodations, don't worry its temporary."

Dawn's voice was snide "Cut the bonding crap, you're a demon; we're not going to braid each other's hair. I already put up with the sweet act from someone with a lot better fashion since then you; she was kinda insane but on the whole a lot smarter."

"You're cute," the demon grinned "I'm going to have fun playing with you." She turned to Hermione "Daddy should be on his way, we don't have long to wait now before your devoted family rushed to the rescue," she paused taking obvious delight "and I am going to slaughter them."

Dawn rolled her eyes crossing her arms and taking a step to the blond angling her body in front of Hermione "God, you evil types really like to chat incessantly, what, does it say in the big bad handbook must bore to death with bragging?"

Meg smiled coldly "It really does run in the family, the whole protecting others thing."

"Yeah, well I'll take that as a compliment, my older sister would be proud."

Meg smirked her eyes lighting up "Oh my god you really don't know, it's kind of ironic," she looked between Hermione and Dawn "that wasn't talking about that family. Well, you'll find out soon enough, I gotta go, Winchesters to kill.

Three teenage boys appeared out of thin air by the warehouse and the one with darker hair stuffed a shimmery cloak in the duffle bag he carried. He stepped forward followed by the blond and the red head and their eyes locked on the building.

Draco Malfoy's nose crinkled as he took in the smell and his mouth rose in a familiar sneer. He was in muggle clothes and why the material was expensive it was far from his normal attire. He looked over at Weasely who seemed to fit in perfectly in the surroundings and Harry whose eyes were already scanning the area around them.

It was strange company he was keeping now, two thirds of the Golden Trio, the Weasel and infamous Harry Potter and while it pained him to say both of them were friends. He couldn't stand Ron and knew the red head felt the same but when it came down to it they had fought side by side only a few curses going astray.

Harry was another matter entirely, when he had refused his friendship that first year he had vowed to destroy the Boy-Who-Lived, he had resented Potter for years for being so damn good and loved without even trying.

The second time Draco had asked for Harry's friendship he had dropped his Malfoy persona and Harry had accepted. It was a delicate balance the three had struck since Granger had disappeared. He didn't know how he would face her, it disgusted him how forgiving the Gryffindors could be but he was thankful for it.

Draco Malfoy was a part of this war and he knew he was on the winning side.

Coldness swept over them and Draco shivered "Dementors." He raised his wand and Ron and Harry did the same.

What do you reckon our chances of not running into any Death Eaters are?" asked Ron the amusement twisted by the adrenaline rush.

Harry grimaced and Draco smirked "Non existent."

Harry sighed "Let's go." And they followed because while Draco resented it for now he would follow, he knew the part Harry had to play in the war as well I his own, if Harry wanted to lead and be the first to get hit Draco would make sure he was protected, he might be consorting with Gryffindors but he was still a self serving Slytherin.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up by tomorrow. Please Review :D


	12. Evil Lurks

**Chapter 12 Evil Lurks**

There was a light breeze and the footsteps of the approaching rescue party made a steady rhythm on the ground; they could only be so quiet, six people had a tendency to make noise. Buffy was at the front, Dean beside her, and Connor had watched as they had argued silently, with glares and quick gestures on who would take the lead.

They had ended up walking by each other followed by Willow and Sam, with Connor and Faith bringing up the end.

When Connor had saw the girls he had been relieved, he knew Dean and Sam cared about their sister, but they had no reason to care about Dawn, and while he didn't think they were the type of people to screw someone over like that he had survived as long as he had by mistrusting people.

He knew Buffy, Willow, and Faith would go to any lengths to get Dawn back, and while he loved the youngest Summers sister and trusted she could take care of herself, it would be nice to have a couple of Slayers around. Willow couldn't hurt their odds either, he disliked magic but she could pull off some pretty amazing things.

"How you holding up kid?' Faith asked him softly, swinging the axe in her hand like it was nothing more than a purse. He glanced over at her and gave her a tight smile "I'm fine, we're doing something now, so I'm fine." She gave him a half smile bumping slightly into Sam causing him to pick up his pace. Faith tended to look out for him, apparently his father had saved her so she was returning the favor by keeping an eye out for him.

Connor had had to adjust to it, to everyone caring about him and how he was doing.

He felt it, the air had been chilly, but as he walked forward the temperature dropped rapidly and he could see frost fogging the nearby car windows. They stopped and the warehouse stood in the sky less than a block away. He heard Buffy mutter something as they formed a circle, back to back, feeling the evil stir in the air.

Dean gripped the gun in his hand confidently already bringing it up in a well practiced motion, Sam doing the same beside him, and the feisty little blond on his other side was wielding a wickedly shiny axe thing that had almost made him drool when she had pulled it out.

Really, that wasn't fair.

Buffy's eyes locked with Dean's and she tossed him a knowing grin the cold that was creeping around them putting her on edge and making her strangely giddy. It just wasn't in the air, it was seeping into them and the giddiness was replaced by dizziness. Buffy glanced over to Willow who was already chanting a spell under her breath her hands making jerky movements, Buffy had the Scythe, Willow had her magic.

Something danced on the edge of her vision and Buffy turned her eyes following the wisp of what looked like black smoke, instinctively backing up as images flashed across her mind. Angelus taunting her, Angel leaving, her mother's dead body, Dawn tied to the Tower her blood dripping down into the portal that was forming below. They were rapid flashes of every time she failed and lost.

Someone jarred her as she tried to escape.

She was jerked into reality by a sharp pain in her side and her eyes flew to Faith whose mouth was set in a grim line eyes darker than usual. The smile on her lips was twisted as she muttered "It's nothing new to me, I see it every time I close my eyes."

Buffy managed a shaky smile "Yeah, and you're standing next to Willow." Willow was still chanting, her eyes shut firmly, her forehead wrinkled in concentration, breaths shallow. Buffy turned away from them to see Connor pulling Sam away from the floating figure cloaked in black robes and both looked like they would collapse at any moment, but Connor's face was set and Buffy could see the blood and his lip from where he had obviously bit it to beat back whatever was happening.

She turned and there was Dean Winchester on his knees gun held limply at his side his eyes open wide in terror at another of the creatures that was now advancing on him. Buffy shivered, swallowing desperately and gripped the Scythe for strength moving forward her eyes locked on the Hunter.

She pushed away the pain and the despair biting her lips till she tasted blood, a bitter taste in her mouth, and numbly she felt one of her hands lock under his arm. She dragged him up and, detached, wondered where all her Slayer strength had went as they both stumbled back wards. She couldn't fight this, Dawn was in danger and she couldn't save her. She was too weak and too slow, everyone else had managed to pull themselves away but the images were already settling into her mind the voices of the past dragging her back to that place where she had lost.

There was a flash of bright light and something warm brushed by her racing towards the creature and Buffy could have swore it was a horse of all things. A silver shimmering horse. "Yes, let's just stand here and lose our souls." A voice muttered close to her and Buffy could feel arms dragging her away from the cold. "Shove it Malfoy, she almost got kissed."

Buffy tightened her grip on Dean knowing she couldn't let him go and as she did she felt her strength returning and her eyes popped open having closed without her knowing. There was a shock of red hair in front of her and she felt Dean stir next to her from where they were now crouched on the ground, he groaned his eyes blinking open. The red headed teenage boy had a smattering of freckles across his nose and his hair was just as fiery as Willow's.

She followed his gaze tow here a dark haired boy held a stick pointing towards the retreating creatures and the horse seemed to disappear back inside it.

"What in the hell was that?" Dean coughed struggling into a sitting position his hand pulling away from Buffy's and she turned to see him glaring at another teenage boy, cause apparently they were popping up everywhere, and this one shocked her the most cause he was what could only be described as a mini Spike complete with the black ensemble, though his had no leather and looked rather expensive, and platinum blond hair.

Severus Snape bowed lowly his voice filled with the proper amount of respect "You summoned us my Lord?" He stood Lucius Malfoy calm and confident beside him and they faced the Dark Lord Voldemort without a flicker of the fear and apprehension the younger ranks offered.

Red eyes glowed and the voice was a silvery wisp in the air "I have been informed there is another Potter child, a girl."

"That is not possible; The Potters only had one child." Snape answered instantly knowing his lines as well as a well rehearsed plays. The Dark Lord was fond of dramatics and he had mastered the art long ago.

Voldemort smiled the corner of his mouth twisting up and what could be an imitation of the gesture and there was scorn in his voice as he spat "James Potter had another child, a female. An associate of mine is willing to part with her, a demon."

"Excuse me my Lord," Lucius was wisely silent beside him as Snape asked "since when do you associate with the likes of demons?"

"Since they benefit me," Voldemort turned to Wormtail who was as ever whimpering at his side "I want you to fetch her for me, Greybeak will show you the way." Both men bowed as their acquiescence as they swept out of the room and Snape sneered leading the way to where they would find the sadistic werewolf, he wouldn't have time to warn Dumbledore and he knew that the moment was coming for him to make a choice.


	13. The Whole Connections Thing

**Chapter 13 The Whole Connections Things**

Buffy gratefully accepted the piece of chocolate from the dark haired teenager glaring at the blond (who still looked eerily like Spike and it was starting to freak her out) as if to say your friend has a soul, why don't you? He just smirked and turned away from her where he was arguing with Willow and Sam that they were good and they should be allowed to take over the rescue mission because if it wasn't for them the Scooby's and the Winchester's would all be soulless shells.

"Draco!" the one that had introduced himself as Harry yelled loudly his eyes locking with the blonds and that infuriating smirk was still in place as Draco stopped talking folding his arms.

Harry turned back to her a nervous smile on his lips "Sorry bout that, he can be a bit of a prick."

Buffy gave him a small smile seeing the lines around his eyes "Don't sweat it." Her smile disappeared and she sat up straighter on the piece of chocolate laying forgotten on the bedside table. They had gone back to the Winchester's room, neutral territory in Buffy's opinion, and all the knew about the three teenage boys was they had powers, used wands, and as Dean had pointed out the could be the male Powder Puff girls cause they matched the Scooby girls hair color.

"So," Buffy asked bluntly "who are you?"

The boys shared a look and Buffy noticed Connor actually paying attention now while as before he had been trying to ignore the newcomers. What Buffy had learned about Connor in the months he had lived with them was that he was slow to trust and fiercely loyal, and that if you broke his trust you would have to work your ass to get it back.

He had just started accepting calls from Angel.

When Connor and Dawn had gotten together Buffy had freaked, it was like watching her and Angel all over again. Dawn was so bright and optimistic while Connor brooded as much as his dad and had a guilt complex a mile wide.

But Dawn wasn't her and Connor wasn't Angel, Dawn believed in herself and the relationship but she wouldn't let it define her and Connor could relax enough to smile and Buffy had watched as he had opened up first to her little sister and than to the rest of them. It was a far better generation that was following theirs.

Buffy noted that both Ron and Draco were looking to Harry. "One of our friends," at that Draco snorted and Ron shoot him a glare that could have rivaled Xander's "is in the warehouse, we came to get her." He was being vague and Buffy was about to say something when Dean beat her to it.

"Since you guys don't seem to be too chummy I'm guessing Hermione's the friend," Dean indicated the teenage boys and the girls. Harry just nodded his eyes feeling with suspicion and Buffy sighed wondering if she should say something or see how the Winchester's worked. Connor seemed to be confident in them and for now that was enough for her.

Dean studied the boys and grimaced "Oh please god don't tell me she's dating one of you?"

It was a funny sight.

Ron turned red looking livid.

Draco's eyes went wide and he lost his haughty demeanor "I would never…"

Harry's face flushed a nice shade of pink and shook his head looking slightly nauseous.

That narrowed things down quite nicely and Dean seemed to come to the same conclusion going back to where he had been leaning on the wall besides Faith grumbling "It could have been the blond."

"Are you guy's witches?" Connor asked suddenly his voice impassive eyes flashing.

Harry paled but said firmly "Wizards." And the three boys moved closer together looking like they were ready for a fight at any moment.

Seeing their unease Willow spoke up "It's okay, I'm a witch."

Draco glared at her his voice icy "No you're not, Granger's a Witch" and he said the name with displeasure "you're a muggle who plays with forces that are beyond your puny comprehension." The words were familiar; a hell of a lot similar, but it was the same feeling to them.

A year ago Willow would have gone on the defensive, she would have got mad and babbled incoherently but that Willow of old was gone and this one just said calmly a flash in her eyes that only sign she was upset "Be that as it may, from what I know about magic you are using an internal kind known to be connected to the wizarding world."

"The what?" both Buffy and Dean asked simultaneously and Dean grimaced while Buffy stayed focused on Willow.

Her red headed wonder came through with a small smile "The wizarding world is a small society hidden all over the world, they use a form of internal magic that their born with. Giles told me about them when it took me to England after the whole veiny thing, they have their own government and schools."

"So what does this have to do with my little sister?" Dean demanded

"Hermione's your sister." Harry asked softly and suddenly the three boys looked a lot younger than they were trying to, they looked like three teenage boys that had crossed over the world to find a friend they had lost.

"She's a witch." Sam said softly and there was an authority in his voice that made everyone turn to him. He explained eyes locked with Dean's "Hermione's a witch, she's a part of the wizarding world. Dad always told us that Missouri had told him it was the right thing to do." He shrugged "Before I left he couldn't track her down, he didn't seem too worried about it." It had been another point Sam had used against John in the argument that had estranged him from his family.

"He knew." Dean stared hard at the boys and told them his voice strong "Hermione is our little sister, our father gave her up for adoption when she was a baby because a psychic had told him it was what was meant to be, that she would live that way." He gave them all a hard look that would have done John Winchester proud "I figure you guys know how to handle the flying freaks so if you can take of them me and the girls," he grinned slightly "and Connor can get on with the rescue portion." He indicated the others "Hermione and her little sister are trapped by a demon bitch who has a thing against my family so if you guys want to help out we can get going before were too late."

Draco looked like he was about to shot off at the mouth again but his jaw tightened and he wisely remained silent nodding along with Ron and Harry.

Dean turned to Buffy "So you in?"

She gave him a saucy grin "Lead the way cowboy." And he rolled her eyes and they once again gathered their various weapons ready to this thing once and for all.


	14. Sort of Successful, Almost

_A/N: Thank you so much to B Oots and whoever reviewed anonymuosly, I love you guys and you keep me writing. This chapter was harder to write because there are so many directions I can go in, also, just so you know, cliffhanger. Enjoy and let me know what you think._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 Sort of Successful, Almost**

Ron held his wand out in front of him looking around at the odd assortment of people with him. Draco had always and would always be odd to him, the prat couldn't seem to decide on one hairstyle to go with, one day it was slicked back the next it was down around his ears, and he spent more time on his hair than Ginny did.

The Gryffindor doubted Draco Malfoy would ever make sense to him, it was enough that he was willing to risk his entitled neck to help save Hermione.

He looked at the Winchester's, Dean and Sam, Hermione's brothers. He was still reeling from that. He expected them to pounce on him at any moment. He understood the glares they were sending his way, he had never been one to let Ginny's boyfriends get away with thinking that if they so much as made his little sister sad he would hex them in true Weasley fashion.

He might have a wand but they seemed to be more comfortable with the gun things Harry had told him about.

He was properly intimidated by the woman. He could feel the power radiating off them and the red head seemed to practically glow with it. He knew Malfoy was stupid but he should be certifiable insane for running his mouth the way he had. Ron reckoned he knew what the blond and the brunette where, he might have had his nose stuck in the books like Hermione but he had heard from his father about the Slayers.

The Ministry had been trying to keep it quiet, the only reason his father knew is because he had informed the Order, apparently the world went from having one Vampire Slayer to thousands, Ron thought it was bloody brilliant, he was all for super powered chicks saving the world.

He felt it at the same time Harry indicated for them to move forward and taking a deep breath his heart beating furiously Ron thought about Hermione, remembering when she had told him that she loved him, it was all he needed, he held up his wand.

They didn't stop to see how the teenage boys were holding off what they called Dementors. Buffy and Faith, followed by Dean, Sam, and Connor moved forward into the warehouse each locking up against a demon with guns and blades.

Willow held back a ball of light in her hand as she read from the book Sam had passed her way her pronunciation perfect after years of practice. She was between the teens and fighters as she attempted a mass exorcism.

The Slayers and the Winchesters along with Connor where aiming to distract, nothing lethal and Dean flew into he wall as a demon snuck up behind him. He grunted getting back to his feet bringing up the rifle he held packed with rock salt.

"A little faster Wil." Buffy yelled as she ducked a punch following with one of her own and dancing away from any other blows making her way to Dean's side.

The light flickered and the witch stumbled over a word glaring at the Slayer before finishing it in a rush of breath. There was a roar in the room as black clouds passed through the bodies to the ceiling and the boys chased off the soul sucking fiends.

Willow closed her eyes the light vanishing and she swayed on her feet. Draco moved quickly wand still drawn in one hand as he hooked his other arm around her waist holding her up.

She blinked her eyes opened slowly "Oh, thank you." she waved her hand "Just give me a moment." She leaned more on Draco and he offered her what support he could.

Buffy shoot him a questioning look, surprised by the tender act and he just shrugged the corner of his mouth twisting up in what could be a smile. Looked like he was just full of surprises.

"Looks like we're going down?" Dean indicated the uncovered passageway one of the demons had left open.

Buffy looked at Willow concerned and Draco spoke up "I got her; we'll bring up the rear."

Buffy's eyes locked with his and a moment passed and she nodded "Okay, let's go." She followed Dean and Ron walked with Faith Harry moving by Sam and Connor and Draco helping Willow, they weren't going to leave anybody behind, it had been agreed upon early on that they weren't going to split up.

They were an odd assortment and they really didn't know each other, everyone was going to stick close just to make sure nothing went wrong.

"I hear something." Dawn jumped away from the door where she had been trying to pry it open unsuccessfully for the past hour. Hermione held her wand in hand coming to stand beside Dawn and they backed away from the door.

The only weapon they had was Hermione's wand, and she was tired and scared to use it, but they both feel into a fighting stance ready to do something other than chat when Meg showed up again.

_A/N: Thank you to B Oots who is a great reviwer and the other reviewer for the last chapter. You guys are awesome and keep me writing. This was difficult to write because there where so many directions I want to go but here it is, also, just so you know, cliffhanger. Enjoy and let me know what you think (that means REVIEW!!)_

**Chapter 14 Sort of Successful, Almost**

The door opened slowly and Hermione was the first to act paling as the disgruntled group made their way into the room. "Ron." She breathed out softly stunned and his eyes widened as he looked at her. Everyone paused and Ron moved forward scooping Hermione into his arms and burying his head into her hair holding her tightly. Her eyes closed and she bit back a sob as she felt herself engulfed in him.

She had needed this, she had needed him.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked Dawn softly coming to her side his arm slipping around her waist and she nodded giving her sister a reassuring smile. "What's wrong with Willow?" she asked her sister worried deciding to ask for introductions later.

She knew the red head stuck to Hermione's side was the boyfriend she had been talking about but the other guys were all strangers to her.

"She's fine." Buffy told her looking around the room critically.

Hermione drew away from Ron and hugged Harry turning to the blond that held the red headed woman "Thank you Draco."

He smirked "It's had some perks."

Willow shot him a withering look moving away looking a bit unsteady but standing on her own.

"We better get going." Dean interrupted the sappy get together his eyes locked on Hermione his jaw tight "I don't know about you guys but I've had it with demons."

"Owww," Meg stepped in the room behind them crossing her arms and leaning against the closed door "that hurts," a satisfied smile touched her lips as she took in the occupants "This was just to catch daddy Winchester but damn, I have me a whole collection now."

* * *

_Chapter 15 Darkness and Secrets_

_Buffy couldn't help it, a laugh burst from her lips and she looked at the malicious blond blocking her way "You really think you're going to stop us?"_

**A secret is reveled and another family connection is made.**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	15. Darkness and Secrets

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for being so supportive of this story whether its by reviewing or favoriting, even putting it on alert. Meg is featured heavily in this chapter; in fact she has a lot of speaking time and reveals a secret or two in true evil fashion. Also, there are a couple surprises some of which you've seen coming and others I hope you don't. Enjoy and as always I love your opinions so review._

* * *

**Chapter 15 Darkness and Secrets**

Buffy couldn't help it, a laugh burst from her lips and she looked at the malicious blond blocking her way "You really think you're going to stop us?" she snorted looking at the group that flanked her, Hunters, Slayer, Witches, and Wizards not to mention whatever Connor and Dawn where "You're odds aren't looking too good."

Dean smirked from besides her "I gotta agree with Gidget, you are going to get your skanky ass kicked."

Meg tilted her head her arms folded across her body as she looked at them and her voice was calm "You would think so huh?" Her eyes moved over Willow "But then again Red looks a little drained and the kiddies little sticks are only a minor irritation." She grinned "So that leaves the Slayers and the Hunters," she frowned "Funny how I'm not scared."

"You should be." Connor practically growled his eyes narrowed on her his lips pulled back in a sneer that could have rivaled Spike's.

"Don't think I forgot you," Meg smiled cheekily her shoulders squared her feet spread apart "you're not a threat to me, none of you are." Her eyes narrowed and her smile turned cold "Half of you wouldn't know true power if it ripped out your guts and the rest are so drenched in darkness it makes me giddy." the words fell from her lips happily.

"God you guys really need to get some new material," she stalked towards Meg her hand tightening around the weapon in her hand "now get the hell out of my way."

Meg stood toe to toe with the Slayer "Let me think about it, no." Her hand shot out faster than Buffy had anticipated and the Slayer was thrown into Dean and Sam who stumbled with her but kept her up. Meg approached them her eyes darkening into glittering black depths and they instinctively moved back each going into a defensive motion drawing their weapon of choice.

Meg looked at them a sadistic smile back on her face "It would be rude if you left now, we haven't even got to the fun part yet and I have some guests on their way," she turned to Sam smiling coyly "what about you, is daddy on the way? I would hate for him to miss the fun."

Sam moved closer to Meg angry flooding his features "You won't go near him bitch."

Meg looked hurt "Oh Sammy, such strong words, didn't know you had it in you." She began to circle them and Buffy and Dean shared a look as they noticed she was moving away from the door. "If John did show up it would be a bonus but he's not the main prize here." She looked at where her two former captives stood "I only expected the littlest Winchester but a nice, shiny present was dropped into my lap. One that could be used to form a powerful alliance." She looked at Dawn and laughed "Gotta tell you Kid, it's kind of surprising you don't know, it's makes things more exciting."

"Oh god please someone stop it's blithering before I throw up." Draco spat out his nose wrinkling in disgust as he looked at Meg "I would rather be crucioed ."

Meg spared him a glare stating flatly "I'll make sure to pass it on, wouldn't want you to miss out on that." She looked at Dawn then Buffy "You see it's your blood, both of yours, that opens that playing field to my Master in a whole new war. Congratulations, you're special."

Dawn shook her head "Not anymore." she bit out firmly remembering all too well the pain her blood had caused, worlds had bleed into each other, people had been killed, Buffy had been killed.

Meg waved her hand and Dean began to inch towards the door Buffy moving in front of him to block his motions "Oh, not that, while its interesting it's not what we're looking for." She smiled at Buffy "The deal, if I remember correctly, is little sister was made from big sis's blood so it all boils down to you," Meg grinned widely "and that special blood connection that the Dark Lord wants, newsflash your Daddy isn't really yours."

"You're lying." Buffy declared firmly when she heard Dawn whimper and her eyes remained locked on Meg's her knuckles whitening as she crushed the weapon in her hand "You're a demon so that's what you do."

Meg shrugged "True, but not in this case." She pointed to Harry "You see his daddy and your mommy were very bad cheating spouses and you were the result." She grinned at Harry who was looking at Buffy stunned his wand wavering slightly "And can I say what a bonus this is, you must be really stupid to leave your fawning protectors."

Harry looked away from Buffy raising his wand higher to point at Meg and he swallowed "If it's true Voldemort has no use for them, he already has my blood."

Meg grimaced "What can I say, apparently snake face is tired of waiting all summer for a moment to strike, if he has them he'll have some good ole bait and a way to figure out how to rid you of mommy's protection forever," she smiled at Sam "You two have a lot in common, his mommy bit the dust because she interfered too."

Sam's jaw tightened and his finger flexed without warning a loud bang echoing in the room as a bullet slammed into Meg's gut. She grunted as it hit her and her black eyes widened as she touched the news wound her hand coated in blood "That hurts." she yelled and no one saw it coming as she slipped a dagger out of her sleeve and threw it with a deadly accuracy at Hermione.

Ron had never been able to remember half of the shielding spells Hermione had drilled into him and even if he had there wouldn't have been enough time to utter one. He did the only thing he could. His grip tightened on Hermione and he turned her around his eyes widening with pain as the dagger slammed into shoulder ripping through skin until the bloody tip could be seen on the other side.

"Ron." Hermione cried softly and Sam was besides her holding Ron up.

"Hmmm," Meg frowned "Not the one I was aiming for but he'll do."

"Let me." Sam offered softly his eyes locking with Hermione's and she nodded her hand stroking the hair off Ron's face as he gasped his eyes screwed up tight against the pain.

Sam pulled out the knife and Harry was by his best friend placing his wand to the wound a muttering a quick healing spell. The bleeding slowed but didn't stop and Sam turned furious eyes to Meg throwing the bloodied dagger on the ground "It's poisoned." Rage filled him battling with the fear, because she had meant that knife for his little sister, it didn't matter that he couldn't remember her as clearly as Dean could and had always felt detached from the stories his brother had told, feeling her loss was similar to his mothers, she was here and she was family.

"Well duh," Meg rolled her eyes "really how dumb do you think I am." She turned to where Dean stood before the door his hand on the knob and he turned it throwing it open.

"You really want me to answer that?" he asked a smug smile on his lips. They could get out, Ron might be hurt but he wasn't down for the count and it was 11 wasn't 1, even if that ones was a powerful demons that likes only two of them had encountered before it was still damn good odds.

Dean's back was to the door and he didn't hear it coming. Someone whispered and before he cold draw his gun on whoever had snuck up behind him a white, hot pain flashed through him and he feel to his knees hearing his own voice cry out hoarsely from a distance.

Everyone erupted at once and useful curses were flung at the demon and strong, female arms were pulling Dean back away from the source of the pain.

The fighting stopped suddenly as the teenage wizards and witch turned stunned faces to the newcomers and Meg looked at them annoyed "What took you so damn long?"

A cold voice that dripped with both respect and scorn at the same time declared "We were detained." and a tall man with greasy dark hair and eyes almost as black as the demons strode into the room long robes swirling around him. Two men flanked him, one with long blond locks a familiar sneer his miniature had been issuing and the other had a glint in his eyes and a toothy grin that made Buffy's skin crawl and her Slayer sense scream..

"Father!" Draco's voice was a soft whisper that echoed in the room as he looked in horror at the blond.

"Snape!" three stunned voices followed varying in degrees of astonishment and disgust.

Buffy looked at the newcomers and took a deep breath her voice filled with a strength she was desperately trying to fill "So this is your back-up, a couple of guys in robes. Pretty lame if you ask me."


	16. Getting Down to Business

_A/N: For those that are following this fic thank you and I hope you are enjoying the ride. This chapter is longer than the last one and a lot more happens, a lot. I finally have a plan (I know I get one 15 chapters in). I welcome everyone to make guesses on what they think will happen. Enjoy and let me know what you think._

_Next Chapter- The Aftermath. A multitude of injuries to attend to, and a quick getaway with a new face and a discovery or two._

**Chapter 16 Getting Down to Business**

Dark eyes locked on hers and the taller of the trio's mouth twisted into a cold sneer his voice echoing in the small room "You must be a Potter." the last word was spat with scorn and hatred and Buffy faced him her knuckles digging into her skin. She heard Dean cough beside her obviously hurting but standing on his own and she could feel Faith on her other side right standing by her like so many other times when everything was on the line.

She drew herself up raising her chin a smirk playing on her lips "So I've heard." She tilted her head looking at him palms spread at her side "Want to see what that means," her smile turned playful her eyes cold "I'm betting my sticks bigger than yours."

Dean snorted spots still dancing in his vision hand firmly locked on his gun. He checked on Sam and Hermione the red headed teenager held between them but still looking defiant despite the hole in his shoulder. There hadn't been time to figure out exactly who everyone was but the concern in his baby sister's eyes wasn't that of one for a friend, he couldn't help respecting the kid a little for standing his ground.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to scare the hell out of him once they got out of this situation.

"So," Buffy was casual "brother mine, who in the hell are the cross dressers?" she asked eyes still locked on the new players ready to dodge if anything went flying her way.

Harry looked startled for a second before catching his bearings "Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Fenrir Greybeck, their Death Eaters." He couldn't exactly come right out and say one of them was a spy. Hermione and Ron already knew but t would defeat the entire purpose by telling the other Death Eaters and the demon

Not to mention he was still in shock over finding out he had sisters, not one but two and while he didn't really know how that worked, he was pretty sure Dawn was his age; it still had managed to throw off his entire world.

That seemed to happen to him a lot.

"They work for a dark wizard, Voldemort. He's the wizarding world's version of Hitler." Hermione supplied softly wand drawn pointing at the others. She trusted Snape, had always trusted him. She didn't believe Dumbledore's trust in the Professor was misplaced and despite Harry and Ron's doubts she knew he was loyal, he had proven himself enough times in her book.

"Great." Buffy muttered morosely, just what she needed, another big bad with blood issues for her and her sibling now siblings.

"Filth like you shouldn't speak his name." Greybeak snarled turning his wand on Hermione.

"Hey," Dean yelled "Who you calling filth, from where I am standing your the one that smells like he rolled around in a pile of shit." Along with Buffy and Faith he had spread out to come between Meg and her stick packing back-up.

Ron grimaced whispering under his breath urgently "We have to get out of here, now." He had never believed in demons. Magic had always been a part of his life and Werewolves and Vampires weren't new but the crazy black eyed blond was. He had watched Hermione's brother shot her and she hadn't even flinched.

Wizards could be killed with guns, Hermione had proved that, but demons, they were new.

"I'm working on." Willow declared softly and he turned to where she stood her eyes intently on the action in front of her. Ron's eyes locked with Draco's ad the blond just shrugged looking a little paler than usual as he kept his wand raised, Ron could see his hand trembling.

Ron had never expected to see Malfoy standing against his own father and while the guy annoyed him to the point of homicide he couldn't begin to imagine what he was going through.

Also, there was always the chance that the Dementors would return, they had a tendency to pop up at the worse moments and they had only been chased off. They were running out of time.

"Enough chit-chat," Meg crossed her arms leaning against the wall "You have your brats and I have mine, the rest can die."

"Fine." Greybeak muttered "Avada Kedarva." and fired off a spell a manic grin on his face.

"No!" Harry yelled loudly as the green jet hit Buffy and she fell to her knees her eyes widening in pain as the killing curse moved through her. Everyone watched stunned as she fell and Harry ran to her side his knees sinking into the dirt as he reached for her pulling her body into his arms holding her tightly.

Her skin was pale; her tan skin losing its glow and everyone looked at the fallen Slayer stunned.

"You weren't supposed to kill her." Snape thundered angrily to the werewolf and the creature in front of his just shrugged.

"We only need one of them, the younger looks easier to control."

"Buffy." Dawn whispered softly disbelieving because it wasn't supposed to be like this, her sister couldn't be dead. She leaned against Connor frozen as she watched Harry glaring up at the Dark wizards.

As Harry held Buffy his eyes widened and he looked down at her, her green eyes were open looking up at him in confusion and she struggled in his arms trying to sit up.

"What in the hell did he hit me with?"

"The Killing Curse." Draco informed her bluntly "Must be a family trait."

"Or a Slayer one." Willow grinned as everything began to fit into place. This was their ace in the hole. While she was powerful there were too many things that could go wrong, too many people that could get hurt and she had been searching her mind for a way to get everyone out safely. Her strength had been returning and she had been about to act when the wizard had fired the curse. The thing was Buffy was a Slayer and magic, while affecting her, had always seemed weaker.

During her dark phase Willow had become aware of this, that's why she hadn't attacked Buffy directly with magic. Because the longer Buffy was the Slayer the more magic seemed to flow over her like water always weaker than it should be.

The possibilities were amazing and if Faith and Buffy could distract the wizards she could get everyone out. Willow's eyes locked with Buffy's and she nodded already turning to Faith. When you fought with someone everyday, when your life was one war after another you learned how to move fast.

Buffy stood slowly to her feet taking Harry with her and she stood directly in front of him stepping forward with Faith to make a nice Slayer shield. She glared at the wizard who had tried to kill her her voice deadly as she promised him "I'll get you back for that."

Willow took a deep breath the words forming on her mind but before she could begin the chant she felt a hand wrap around her wrist in a steel grip. She looked up startled to meet Meg's eyes "I don't think so." the demon said and threw her back flinging her into the wall with a loud thud.

Chaos broke out and Buffy spun Meg around slamming her fist into her jaw and the demon stumbled. Buffy didn't stop, repeating the action following it with an elbow to her gut. Things might have evened out, the odds were in their favor but since the demons they had taken out on their way end weren't dead and the Dementors had made their way back everyone had to scramble to stay alive.

Faith launched herself at the blond wizard ducking a curse and Greyebeak grinned manically screaming as he shifted right in front of them into a werewolf, even though it wasn't the full moon. He barreled at the children and Draco stood back to back with Ron and Hermione who were holding back the Dementors facing off against one of the creatures of his nightmare.

Greybeak slammed into him and they went rolling on the ground the werewolf pinning him to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and Harry's Patronous raced through the room as he turned to the scene in horror firing of spell after spell at the werewolf sending it flying. He hauled Draco up and they both raised their wands together.

Dawn ducked as a demon attacked her moving swiftly to grab the sword Buffy had thrown her way knowing it was pointless but feeling better with a weapon. Connor however didn't need one and he was trading blows with the demon taking hits that would have done serious damage to a normal human. Something shifted behind her and Dawn turned to see one of the floating black robbed creatures looming over her.

Suddenly, a silver mist pierced through it and she turned to see the dark haired wizard defending her his mouth set in a grim line "Miss Potter I suggest when a Dementor is approaching you you do not just stand there waiting to get kissed."

"It's Summers." Dawn informed him flatly turning to Harry who was supporting a wincing Draco "So Grease Ball is a good guy?"

Draco looked stunned at the revelation and Harry just rolled his eyes telling her dryly "Fortunately yes." HE turned to Snape looking tired "Only advanced spells work on the demons and they're a lot weaker. The Dementors are sure to come back in greater numbers and Malfoy and Greybeak split."

"As usual," Snape sneered "you've managed to make a mess of things and drag me into it." Because by saving the youngest Potter girl he had revealed his true side and he doubted the Dark Lord would not find out about it, he had already began to suspect him.

Connor threw the blond haired demon he had been trading blows with across the room with super strength and glared when the guy started to get back up moving to stand with the gathering group "Anyone have a plan because these guys aren't dying."

"I do." Willow muttered supported by Faith and a trail of blood dribbled out of the side of her mouth from her impact with the wall. Still her eyes glittered with determination and she closed them the spell she had been preparing falling from her lips. At full strength it took a bit out of her to perform it and hitting a wall hadn't done much for her concentration. Still the Latin words flowed from her mouth and as Buffy rolled on the ground beside them glaring at Meg holding her left arm close to her side Willow's eyes went white and a shock went through the group.

Apparition and using Port Keys were wizard skills quite similar to the teleportation spell Willow had been practicing but she was seconds away from fainting and transporting twelve people was a task she had never tried. Needless to say it wasn't pleasant, it hurt, a lot, and not just Willow.

The spell ripped through them and those who were already injured felt it at a deeper level.

But it worked, Willow hit the carpeted floor in the now crowded hotel room as everyone blinked their eyes open slowly looking around stunned. Draco, still leaning on Harry, looked down at Willow thoughtfully his voice weak "So I take back that whole amateur comment." She hadn't even used a wand.


	17. The Great Escape

_A/N: Here is another chapter; this one is a filler setting the scene for the next chapter which I promise will be longer. Enjoy and let me know what you think._

_**NEXT CHAPTER-** Snape and Willow meet with Dumbledore, Faith searches for answers, and Draco has an encounter with Greyback late at night when he is separated from the others._

* * *

**Chapter 17 The Great Escape**

Severus Snape was not a tolerant man, he despised people as a whole and the were few individuals he could stand to be around for long periods of time. Unfortunately for him and for those he found himself with only one of the occupant of the small hotel room that he could barely tolerate. The only reason for that was because Draco Malfoy was his godson and by default his responsibility.

The others however, in particular the three Potters siblings were trying on his patience.

Voldemort had been playing his cards very close to the chest as of late and Snape had no time to inform Dumbledore or the Order of the latest development. Few things shocked him but learning that James Potter had produced two illegitimate children had thrown him off balance. While he could believe Potter could sink so low as to be unfaithful he grudgingly could not see him cheating on Lily.

The two had been sickeningly in love, a fact that Snape would rather forget.

The eldest could be explained easily enough, he remembered a time after Hogwarts when James had spent a summer in America. He had been bragging about it to all who would listen and to those you couldn't care less and during the time Lily and James had separated when family troubles arose on both sides.

The youngest girl however was close to Harry's age and she was definitely James Potter's child, she carried herself with the same self possessed confidence and the coloring was startlingly the same, the pale skin and dark hair paired with blue eyes.

A sneer curled on his lips as he looked at Granger's brothers and he could already tell the brilliance that the young witch had shown was not genetic, at least not in the case of the shorter of the two. Both were hovering over Weasley and Granger like Molly Weasley was apt to do when one of her broad so much as stubbed a toe.

His eyes moved critically over the group assessing injuries as he stood back from them preferring to keep his distance especially when a few of them were glaring daggers in his direction. That didn't bother him, he had grown used to it, and it was the sharp weapons they clenched that had him keeping his distance.

His eyes landed on Draco and his brow furrowed in concern that he couldn't hide. His godson grimaced as he lowered his body unto one of the beds and it was with interest as he watched none other than Harry Potter moved to his side with bandages his face determined. What was even more interesting was the sharp nod from Draco and the whispered words between the two.

Seeing that no one appeared in much of a hurry Snape raised his voice able to project across a dungeon filled with gibbering idiots "The wisest course of action would be to vacate the premises as soon as possible." he drawled

All eyes turned to him and the eldest Potter child stepped forward from where she had been talking to her associates. Her resemblance to James was slight, it was in the way she carried herself, with the same confidence as her sister and a strength and a presence the commanded attention, and it was in the way her eyes had flashed when she had faced down the demon. "If you have a plan I'm all ears?"

She didn't trust him and he would have been disappointed if she had, her brother was already too trusting for his own good.

"We can take the cars," Dawn supplied turning from her boyfriend "we have two of them, Dean's and our rental. Everyone's pretty magicked out and it could get us to the nest town at least." She ended with a grin pleased with herself.

"Unfortunately," Snape grimaced obviously not disappointed "I need to get back to the Order and explain this turn of events."

Harry's face was grim "Guess we blew your spy status."

"Don't concern yourself, my status is perfectly secure."

"How?" Hermione demanded softly turning her attention to the conversation.

Snape looked at his captivated audience and grudgingly explained "Lucius is to report back if things are not successful, it is in his best interest to keep this information from the Dark Lord."

Draco looked startled as the words sank in "My father is a spy?" At Snape's quick nod he seemed to pale and Snape knew why. The boy had been forced into what he believed was a difficult decision, to choose to stand against his family and turn his back on his heritage.

"However Greybeak will be in perusal." Draco flinched and Harry and Ron looked stricken.

Hermione however could not bit back her curiosity "How did he shift? It wasn't a full moon."

"The older a werewolf is the more control they have," Willow explained confidently "they are able to shift at will and it is determined more by emotions than the phases of the moon," she shrugged looking sheepish "I dated a werewolf."

A fond smile touched Buffy's lips and she turned to Snape "We can handle the Wolf; we've had experience with them before."

Snape studied her before nodding curtly and turning to his students who had gravitated together around Draco and Ron "I trust you not to get yourselves killed." One by one they nodded. Snape noticed the quick looks between the red headed female that could pass for a Weasley and Buffy "Is that all?"

Willow reached for a black duffle bag grabbing a coat off one of the beds smiling too brightly "We've decided I'm going with you as an official representative of the Watcher's Council." When he looked ready to argue her face set in an intense look of resolve and Snape clenched his jaw and nodded offering her his arm.

When she grabbed it he immediately apparated praying that neither of the foolish Gryffindor's and his steadily declining Slytherin did anything heroic and inevitable dumb. He needed to inform Dumbledore at the changes that had occurred.

"Wish I would have caught Red before she took off." Faith muttered as she finished packing her stuff. Buffy's eyes strayed from where they had been watching Harry with his friends and her voice was soft.

"You don't have to do this."

Faith gave her a grin "I really do B." as she hefted the bag on her shoulder "I hate goodbyes, I'll see you soon." Before Buffy could say anything the other Slayer had slipped out of the room and Buffy watched the door closed wanting to follow but knowing she had to face up to things here. Faith was going to follow Lucius Malfoy's trail back to Voldemort and gather information on the whole Buffy's dad and by default Dawn's being a wizard.

She had offered and Buffy had let her go because she was the best one for the job. She didn't like crowds and Buffy hadn't wanted to keep her somewhere where she felt uncomfortable. The way she saw it, the lesser people the more easy to manage. Buffy moved over to where Harry was pocketing the trunk he had shrunk and asked him trying to hide her nerves "You ready to go?"

He gave her a small smile "All set." and Buffy noticed the way he twirled his wand between his fingers. She smiled and swept her hand to the door. His smile widened and they made their way out of the hotel Buffy having already dropped the key off in the office. They made their way to Dawn and Connor's rental where the two were waiting along with Draco. She glanced over to where Dean was glaring at the orange cat Hermione was letting loose in the back seat of his car and she giggled softly squeezing into the backseat beside Harry and Draco as Dawn and Connor got up front the only two with any driving experience.

Draco was already dozing off and Buffy bit her bottom lip wondering if she should say anything.

She felt an arm on her shoulder and turned to Harry whose eyes shone with understanding. He shook his head in Draco's direction and getting the message to stay quiet and Buffy nodded settling down beside the young man she had recently discovered was her little brother and wondered at how complicated her life was getting again.


	18. Pest Problems

_A/N: For those that don't know the title of the story comes from a Supernatural quote by Dean when he was talking to Sam:  
"Saving people, hunting things, the family business."  
and first and foremost this story is about family, those we have, those we make, and those we find, and the legacy that comes with that._

_**NEXT CHAPTER**__- Harry has Draco talk with Buffy, Faith and Lucius have a talk of their own about the Potters, Snape and Willow run into a bit of trouble, and the full moon comes and Greyback attacks and Hermione must make a choice. Also, what has John Winchester been doing?_

* * *

**Chapter 18 Pest Problems**

For the past 20 miles Dean had been alternating between glaring at the orange fur ball that was stretched across his precious leather seat claws unsheathing and the other garish colored being that had a lap full of his baby sister. The teenage boy's arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist and her head was resting on his shoulder as they both slept.

They were so sweet he wanted to puke.

Dean reached for the knob on the radio prepared to take care of both problems when Sam stopped him and he spared a glare for his traitorous brother before turning back to the dark road ahead illuminated by the headlights of his baby, his eyes strayed to wear those sharp claws were coming dangerously close to his leather and his throat clenched.

"Dean, let it go." Sam urged softly his voice pitched low enough as to not wake the others.

"Let it go!" Dean growled under his breath his hands tightening on the wheel "In my backseat, it's not natural." His voice was a mixture between a whine and a roar.

Sam's brow furrowed as he turned in his seat looking at the sleeping couple and the low pitch of his voice remained as he tried not to wake them up "I could see how cuddling has never been a big thing in your back seat." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

Dean snorted trying to match Sam's tone out of what little respect for others he could muster "The cat genius," he rolled his eyes "why in the hell did she have to have a cat of all things, I hate cats."

"You hate cats?" Sam asked surprised. Pets had never been a part of the Winchester way of life and Sam couldn't remember a time where Dean was ever exposed to felines, not unless they were busty blondes dressed as cats or even Catwoman, Dean had seemed to dig the costume.

"No, but I hate that cat, its evil Sammy."

"Crookshanks isn't evil Dean, he's just a cat." Sam explained slowly for his brother not sure whether Dean was joking or not, it was hard to tell sometimes.

Dean just snorted and reached for his cell phone feeling the vibration and glad to get out of the conversation. "Yeah." he answered eyes straying to the rearview mirror where he could see the bright reflection of the headlights of the car that was following them.

"We should pull into the next hotel you guys find." the feminine voice told him not bothering with a greeting and Dean knew it was his feisty blond Barbie doll; they had exchanged numbers before everyone had gone to their separate cars. They had been driving for four hours now and had only stopped for a quick bathroom and snack break before getting back on the road.

The lovebirds had fallen asleep after the rest stop and for that Dean was thankful because Ronnie boy seemed to have a nervous tendency of not shutting the hell up and Sam wouldn't let him drown him out junior Carrot top with some soothing blasts of Metallica.

Dean checked the road signs sighing "Sure, how many rooms do you want me to get?" he didn't like sharing the role of leadership but blondie Summers seemed to have control issues and he had grudgingly decided to worke with her because not only was she hot when she got all bossy but she wasn't as dumb as she looked, and he had learned in the warehouse that she wasn't an amateur, not by a long shot.

Some of the moves she pulled were going in his top fantasies to be played over and over.

"As much as I trust her I don't want my sister with her boyfriend and I doubt you want yours with hers so get three, I'll share with Harry and Draco since they don't want to completely kill each other and Sam can watch Hermione and Dawn since those two get along so well."

"Leaving me with Ronnie and Super Boy." Dean grumbled knowing he would have to get over his issues with the red head but feeling he had a right to be abusive to his baby sister's boyfriend. Hell, it was a privilege he had never dreamed he would get. He saw the exit sign he'd been looking for and eased off the gas telling her "Fine, see you in a bit." he hung up pocketing the phone and gave Sam a tight lipped grin as he drove them into the next small town that had to have a bug infested moderately nice hotel.

Finding one that looked promising about ten minutes later Dean pulled in followed by the smooth rental car and honked the horn loudly taking too much pleasure in the way the freaking cat jumped up hissing and Hermione scrambled off Ron's lap both of their eyes tired and bright.

Laughing, Dean turned to Sam "I'm gonna go get our rooms." and got out of the car pulling out one of the numerous credit cards he kept on him. As he walked to the office he noticed with growing amusement Buffy starting to order the gathering teenagers from her car about.

"Sam is getting everyone up." Dean Winchester mumbled to her as they walked down the street to the diner only a few blocks away. His five o'clock shadow was looking less handsome scruffy and more homeless crazy guy and he kept blinking rapidly in the bright sunshine as if it took too much effort to keep his eyes open.

Buffy grinned linking her arm with his almost bouncing as she walked and asked cheerfully "So I take it you're not a morning person," she tilted her head saying thoughtfully "or even a afternoon person?"

He glared at her pulling away mumbling "You're like a short yappy Chihuahua, on crack," he pulled on a pair of dark sunglasses "down girl."

She gave him a sugary sweet smile undeterred by his bad moodiness "Well your just buckets of fun, sheesh you would think we were being hunted by a werewolf or something!"

Dean snorted.

Harry watched as Hermione whispered softly to one of her brothers explaining as rationally as she could why the four teenagers needed a bit of privacy. Whatever she said seemed to work because he was walking away and Hermione was closing the door to room Buffy, Harry, and Draco had claimed.

She had dragged a half asleep Ron over as soon as Buffy had grabbed one of her older brothers, Dean, to get some food for everyone and to go over a plan only the two of them were privileged to. Harry was used to it, they had often been left to figure out there own way out of trouble, even though more often than not they sought that trouble.

Ron was already slumped in the chair looking ready to go back to sleep a silly grin on his face from whatever pills Dawn had slipped him for the pain in his shoulder.

Draco had a weak sneer on his face and his arms were crossed across his chest defensively the heavily bandaged one cradled closer and he was in obvious pain having refused the muggle drugs.

Harry sighed sitting on the edge of the bed and dragged a hand through his hair rumpling it even more. He could brush it but he had long ago given up on that helping, his hair had a tendency to fly all over the place despite anything he did. Harry watched as Hermione nudged Ron in an attempt to wake him up. From the way Ron was looking at Hermione he had forgotten his anger from earlier.

Everything had happened all at once, Hermione had left and they had followed to find she had brothers and Harry had sisters, Draco's dad was a spy and Voldemort was working with Demons, dark creatures even too dark to have any defense against. The fact was no one had taught them how to fight Demons, Dementors and Death Eaters sure, but not Demons.

Harry had spent the past 12 hours with Buffy and had no idea what to think about having a sister. They hadn't talked much, with the running away and sleeping but she was brilliant. He had watched her stand up to the blond demon without any fear, she had been hit by the Killing Curse and lived.

Growing up he had imagined some unknown family would claim him and he had never given up that fantasy, he had always wanted a family and now it seemed like he had one.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione demanded shrilly breaking the silence and Harry looked up at her blinking rapidly at the break in the silence. Draco and Ron seemed to be just as confused at her sudden outburst.

"In general?" Ron inquired tentatively looking nervous.

She glared at him "You guys should have never come here, you've selfishly endangered yourselves and everyone that is suppose to protect you by leaving the safety of the Order." this last part was said pointedly to Harry.

Jaw tightening Harry leapt to his feet his face livid "I'm sorry I endangered the Order, I was selfishly thinking about the safety of my friend, but I forgot I don't have the luxury of caring about my friends or worrying about them when they disappear."

"Harry I didn't mean..." Hermione began softly looking stricken.

Draco interrupted her, his tone scathing "That's right isn't it; I wonder who it was who ran away in the middle of a war leaving behind her boyfriend and best friend when they needed her most." He glared at her.

Hermione looked near tears her eyes searching Harry's desperately then Ron's "You too?" she demanded softly.

Ron glanced between Hermione and Harry before sighing softly his voice laced with pain as he admitted "You were just gone and people were dying everyday Mione, I was scared to open the Prophet to find your name in it, we had to find you." His voice was filled with conviction because how could he not follow the woman he loved.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she looked about to crumple her voice ragged "I was just so scared and you already had so much to deal with, I thought I was helping, I.." she gasped and Ron got up slowly moving forward to wrap his arm around her waist "I wanted..." she buried her head in his chest her shoulders shaking with her tears.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat his anger fading because he hated it when Hermione was sad. He moved forward feeling the weight of everything that had happened. He touched Hermione's shoulder soothingly and she turned wrapping an arm around his neck with the other around Ron's.

"I'm just going to give you some privacy." Draco coughed awkwardly moving towards the door. He held up his hand to stop in protests his mouth twisting into a bitter smile "I rather not be a part of this touching moment." He looked slightly ill at the thought.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled and Harry nodded as Draco passed the blond wizard slipping out the door and into the bright light of the day. Morning had snuck up on them and everything was bright and warm, almost friendly... almost.

"Ahh Miss Rosenberg," Albus Dumbledore smiled brightly his eyes twinkling "it is an honor to meet you, I have heard so much about you."

Willow flushed knowing her face most have been very red as she shook the old wizards hand and looking at him she was unable to keep a smile from her face, it was impossible really.

Albus Dumbledore was not what she was expecting; the woman beside him, Professor McGonagall, with her severely tied back hair and no nonsense eyes was what she had expected when Severus Snape had told her she was to meet with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards of all things.

Dumbledore was her exact opposite, he was tall and thin with a beard that hung to his waist more silver and white then grey and the bright purple robe and half moon spectacles put her in the mood of the cartoon Merlin she had delighted in growing up having watched it at Xander's house of course.

It might have also been the sugared filled lemon drop he offered her that had created a very distinct impression in the young witch.

Candy was always a good way to greet people.

She had so many questions, about him, about Hogwarts, about the wizarding world in general and how their magic differed from hers and her suspicions that there could be some Slayer witches.

"Hi." Willow smiled nervously sitting down in the chair by the fireplace in one of the sitting rooms at Grimmauld place, the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, another thing Willow was interested in learning about. She cleared her throat sitting straighter "I am representing the International Watcher's Council and Buffy Summers, Harry's sister."

"Yes," Dumbledore's eyes seemed to dim a bit as he grew more serious "Severus has informed me about Miss Summers connection to Harry," he sighed "I did not see this coming, a Slayer you say?" he inquired offhandedly.

Willow grinned clearly proud "Buffy's not just any Slayer, she's THE Slayer, the oldest and because of the spell the source of all of the Slayers powers barring Faith."

Dumbledore smiled "Yes, that was quite some spell, very powerful." his words were light but there was censorship in his tone.

Willow's smile faltered and she nodded "I know, believe me I know." She had learned her lesson.

Dumbledore's smile widened and he changed the subject "I've heard Miss Granger too has acquired a pair of siblings, Demon Hunters?"

"So they claim." Snape supplied from his place beside Willow evidently distrustful of the Winchesters.

"Severus," Dumbledore turned to the dark wizard "It would be helpful if you could check into the family history of the Winchesters. With the level of power Miss Granger has shown I have always suspected there was wizarding blood in her family, perhaps one of the older families, several of them have branched off to the States through Squibs."

Snape nodded inclining his head to the Headmaster and Willow before sweeping out of the room in a billow of black robes. Willow raised her eyebrow at his exit and shook her head in amusement, the guy came across as uptight and mean but he was a bit of a drama queen.

Faith slipped in and out of the shadows her steps light and silent as the day worn on. She knew he was suspicious. I-Want-To-Be-A-Hair-Model kept bouncing around from various hotels and while she was aware he was meeting up with other Hooded Badies and working to get a foothold for his not so nice Master Faith had been unable to find him when he had these meetings.

So she would wait at the hotel he was staying at at the time waiting for him to get back and move in.

She was getting tired of waiting.

She had followed him all the way over to the land of Giles and his limited use of anything resembling magic let her know that he knew he was being followed. Faith didn't mind, she had enjoyed the plane ride over and magic really wasn't her thing.

That and crowds, it was why she had left, the little amount of time she had spent on the Hellmouth surrounded by Slayer wannabes had taught her that, she didn't do well in crowds especially in crowds made up of mostly teenagers.

She was a bad influence, she saw nothing wrong with sneaking out to let loose and girls and boys sharing beds wouldn't even make her blink. That was why Buffy was the big boss with all the responsibility, Faith preferred to tell the mini Slayers what to kill and occasionally even show them how.

Faith moved quickly about the room reaching for the bag that lay on the bed. She shifted through the clothes and pulled out a silver case turning it over to inspect the inscriptions on the side and the lock. It appeared to be one of those fancy cigarette cases. Faith slipped it into her pocket planning to take a look at it on the road.

"So you're the one that's been following me." a cold voice filled the room.

Faith spun around to face long blond locks himself pointing a stick at her and she couldn't suppress the smirk that touched her lips "Easy Tiger, I'm one of the good guys, and from what I've heard so are you."

Draco knew he shouldn't go far but he couldn't stop himself. He just wanted to get away and his feet kept eating up the sidewalk as each step took him further away from the safety of the group and into the falling night air.

He couldn't stop, he was close to breaking into a run and the only thing that stopped him has being a Malfoy. Malfoy's didn't run like fools down empty sidewalks.

He wanted to though.

The whole happy reunion between the Golden Trio had reminded him with the force of a Bludger that he wasn't a part of their group, not really. He had played at it for weeks, bickering with Ron, following Harry, he had tried so hard to be one of them but he wasn't.

He was a Malfoy.

He was a Pure-Blooded Wizard.

He wasn't good enough.

And he was now tainted.

Draco winced as his ribs protested the sharp movements and he slowed down until a prickling at the back of his neck made him stop. His throat clenched and fear filled him but he would not show it. He was a Malfoy after all and doing a stupid thing like going off alone while being hunted by a werewolf was beneath him.

Didn't mean he wasn't capable of it.

He turned his face slipping into the cool mask he had practiced for years. His lips slipped into a well worn sneer "I thought I smelt filth." He drawled his voice laced with scorn. He was terrified, he would be stupid not to be but he refused to show that fear, he had a legacy to uphold.

"Now, now little Dragon," Fenrir Greyeback murmured softly lips curling into a wide smile to show yellowed, rotten teeth that were razor sharp "that's no way to talk to an old friend." The man hardly resembled a human. He wore the long dark robes of a Death Eater and his skin was rough and hollowed. It was his eyes that showed his true nature, they were flat and cold watching his every movement, his every breath.

"You're no friend of mine." Draco shoot back hand gripping his wand at his side knowing it was useless, he couldn't draw it quick enough and Greyback knew that, had probably counted on it. Before him was a creature of nightmares. Werewolves were vicious creatures no better than animals, animals who carried a disease that made them a threat to the wizarding world.

Greyback was the worst of all; he was a true creature of darkness as loyal to his Master as a dog but just as destructive, just as horrifying. Since the Dark Lords return Draco had been exposed constantly to those who had embraced the dark arts and the dark mark on their forearm. His home had been turned into one of Voldemort's bases and rarely a day passed when Draco was on break that he went without witnessing some form of torture. Sometimes he could even swear he could hear the screams of those being tortured in the dungeons below.

He had barely escaped receiving the dark mark himself, of branding his skin and pledging his allegiance to a power crazed idiot who had lost sight of what it meant to be a pure blooded wizard. He had even heard rumors that the Dark Lord wasn't pure blooded at all but had had a muggle father.

Seeing the creature before him Draco took it as proof that he had made the right decision in changing his allegiance, one his father had made as well.

"What do you want?" Draco demanded spine straight.

Greybeak smirked "I just wanted to chat young Malfoy. The full moon is tomorrow night."

Draco grimaced nose wrinkling in disgust "Apparently it is no longer of any importance to you." He spat.

Greybeak's grin broadened turning feral "I was not referring to me, I remember the first time I changed, there's nothing else like it." He told him pointedly.

Draco paled his throat clenching sweat beading his forehead. Of course Greyback knew, how could he not? It was his trademark wasn't it, his own form of triumph over others and Draco had once been off limits. But hearing the words aloud, Draco couldn't deny it any longer. He had tried, oh how he had tried to forget it, to put it out of his mind but Greyback was right, the full moon was tomorrow night and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Draco?" someone yelled in the night and Draco instinctively turned to the sound only to catch a flash out of the corner of his eyes and when he turned back to the spot where the werewolf had stood it was empty. Greybeak was gone.

"Was that who I though it was?" Harry demanded his breathing ragged as he ran up to Draco glasses slightly askew and eyes wide with worry.

"Yes." Draco told him softly eyes going back to where Greyback had been wanting to feel relief that he hadn't done any damage. A manic laugh tore out of his throat and his eyes watered at the thought of the damage Greyebeak had done, one that wouldn't heal, that would destroy him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him softly if a bit awkwardly, it had been only months ago that they had hated each other and now the Golden Boy, the glorified Boy Who Lived whom he had made it his personal mission to destroy as inquiring about how he felt.

Draco's mouth twisted into a bitter smile as he replied flatly "No."

Harry nodded looking sorry "I know." And the words were so much more than an acknowledgement of how the Slytherin was feeling. Draco could see it in Harry's eyes, everyone bloody well knew, or they would soon enough.

Soon he would become the thing he had been taught his whole life to hate.

_The werewolf slammed into him with the force of a Buldger and Draco crumpled like a rag doll under the weight mouth opening in a soundless scream as he felt the sharp claws dig into his sides and something in his midsection screamed his ribs taking the weight._

He couldn't breath the pressure was so intense and he could feel the hot breath on his neck as he struggled. Acting on pure instinct he managed to tighten his fingers around the wooden wand in his hand.

He could hear the fighting around him, his limited vision blurred with the spells fired in the air and black spots danced before his eyes.

He managed to get his arms up twisting it to aim at the foul creature that pinned him and he was too slow and the werewolf too fast as it sensed the threat and twisted it's neck body shifting on top of him. He had caught a glimpse of those yellow, malevolent eyes before a burning pain tore through him turning his scream into another sound in the room as teeth tore through the flesh of his forearm blood spilling down the throat of the beast and its vile saliva mixing with his blood. At that a fresh wave of white hot agony hit him and his voice broke dying away.

Suddenly the weight was gone but reality was crashing on him all too fast and someone was pulling him too his feet. He was so numb as the blood dripped down his arm in thick waves and he couldn't tell if how much time had passed before he was pushed on a bed.

Blinking Draco glanced up to meet Harry's eyes and the boy gave him a sad smile as he wrapped the thick white bandaged around his arm until it was so thick and tight that the red didn't slip through the stark white, his blood. A wound that no potion or spell could hell only time closing the outer appearance. But it would fester under his skin for the rest of his life.

The next thing he knew he was in a muggle vehicle the world outside speeding by a slow pace and the next second his eyes sank closed shutting out the world for only a little while a tear slipping down his cheek because Draco had always been a very intelligent boy and he knew what awaited him, he knew how werewolves were made, it was Greyback's favorite weapon, to infect the young.


	19. Can't Fight the Moonlight Part 1

_A/N: While not as long as last weeks chapter (which is a personal best for me) this chapter is dedicated to all those who read this story even if you aren't reviewing, thank you. Enjoy and remember to let me know what you think.__**NEXT THURSDAY-**__ Willow and Severus begin their charade. Draco goes through his first transformation. Greyback brings some friends with him. Fun is had all around by no one._

* * *

**Chapter 19 Can't Fight the Moonlight Part 1**

The picture was worn from years of use. There was a crease in the corner from where the edge had folded over in the leather wallet it had rested in for years and the writing on the back was faded black ink. John had always carried it with him. Right behind the only family picture he had gotten of the boys with Mary in front of the tree at there old house.

This one showed the same signs of care and love and while it was in a different place and a different year it still showed his family, just changed a bit. Dean was eight and his hair had needed a haircut and the black Batman shirt he was wearing had a tear in the collar. Sam was four and John remembered he had had a cold and he could spot the wad of tissues sneaking out of Dean's pocket. He had been 18 years younger and he stood hunched over the boys with an arm thrown around them a bright smile in place with his other arm cradling close a pink swaddled infant a tuff of dark hair barely visible along with a pudgy cheek.

John hated his memories, they drove him more to the bottle than he would have liked in the past twenty two years. He remembered Mary and the way she would smile her eyes lighting up making him feel like he was a king. He remembered her pinned to the ceiling and every time he felt the helplessness of not knowing what was going on and not being able to save her.

He remembered his daughter, the exhaustion he had never expected to feel again as he paced back and forth wither across a motel room insisting that Dean get some sleep. He remembered her falling to sleep on his chest smelling like a litter box. He remembered handed her over to the strangers that he knew could care and protect her where he couldn't and no matter how much he told himself that it still didn't stop the tears at night when the boys were sleeping and he had to live with what he had done.

He had never forgotten her, he had tried but she had been his daughter and would always be. Instead he had devoted himself to the hunt, because the Demon had ruined his life and he would be damned if he let it get a second shot at his son.

He had made his boys strong, able to take on the horrors the world offered that the rest of the world was blind to. He had trained them and sometimes he had hovered between a father and a drill sergeant but Dean had never argued and Sam had never done nothing but.

When he had picked up the Demon's trail one again he had made another tough choice and had disappeared because the father in him knew he couldn't have his son in this fight and the Marine knew that Dean was his greatest liability. Sam had been relatively safe at Stanford and for years he had taken care of himself but Dean had been with him ever since Sam had left never far from his side. John knew that if Dean was still with him when this fight came he wouldn't be able to focus with his son in danger.

So he left and when he had learned about Sam's girlfriend he had been stunned.

Things weren't suppose to happen that way. Sam was supposed to be safe; he wasn't supposed to suffer that way.

He had been with his boys long enough long enough to make sure they were still standing and to see them together before he had to leave because together they were too much of a target and he wouldn't be able to protect them.

It had taken every ounce of his willpower not to get in his truck and gun it back to Kansas when Sam had called. He hadn't been expecting this, a part of him was terrified and another had always known it was coming. But he couldn't go back, not yet, not until he knew that his children would be safe, all of them, including his daughter.

His phone rang and John dug it out of his pocket expecting to be one of the boys. It got harder and harder every time to ignore them and the messages damn near killed him. He had saved every single one and guilt seemed to be his constant companion nowadays. Seeing that it wasn't one of the boys and the person on the other end wouldn't stop bugging him until he picked up John answered "This better be good." It was only 6 in the morning and while he was usually up until the break of dawn he hadn't gotten in till after 3.

"Pleasant as always John." Jim's voice came across loud and clear and while the man was a damn good liar John had learned to read his tone along with salt lines and exorcisms and something was up.

"Who died?" John asked half jokingly and the knot in his gut tightened because in their line of work it was an everyday occurrence. They were fighting a evil stronger and more badass then them and it was a miracle he had made it this long, John was part of a quickly dying generation.

There was silence on the other line and Jim asked him softly "Do you still have your suit?"

"Who was it?" John demanded lowly.

Jim hesitated before telling him "Missouri, just after your daughter left."

He remembered the first time he had meet her and the comfort she had given him over the years mixed in with a good dose of common sense. He remembered the brave woman who had opened his eyes to the darkness around him. He remembered a friend, a confidant, a comrade.

Another fallen soldier in a war they could never win another person he could not protect.

"I don't think it's a coincidence." Willow declared loudly setting aside yet another file from one of the boxes Dumbledore had provided them with. Severus sat in a comfy looking chair scanning document after document without even flinching. Three hours had passed and Willow sat crossed legged on the floor a cramp in her leg and her hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

Looking up from the yet another student history document stretching over 20 years back Severus regarded with ill concealed distain "What may I ask Miss Rosenberg?"

Willow blew out a breath "Sheesh Mr. Grumpy pants." She muttered under her breath before turning to the dark haired wizard a determined smile on her face "The whole sibling thing, Hermione is looking for her brothers and runs into Dawn who just happens to be the sister of one or her bestest friends, and Hermione and Harry's bad guy has teamed up with the Winchester's bad guy who are Hunters and as far as coincidences go that one is pretty out there." Willow rambled trailing off looking flushed.

Severus just regarded her like she was a foreign creature that needed to be experimented on.

Willow sighed "Fine, back to the mind numbing search." She grabbed another document looking for any, even slight, connection to the Winchester family more specifically the fathers roots. The search didn't even figure into to the girl's biological mother because that particular information remained elusive.

Half an hour had passed and while Willow had always been good with the endless research she was nodding off. The absolute silence in the room woke her up completely and her eyes flew to the puzzle of a man she had been working with. After years on the Hellmouth her senses, magical and non, had been overly sensitive to evil vibes and it hadn't been just her. Even Xander and Dawn could feel it and Buffy had been jumping at every little thing for months.

They had all had to adjust to not living on top of a mystical convergence of evilness.

Her eyes locked on the dark figure and he was completely still one hand clasping his forearm his brow drawn together in pain and determination. Standing slightly Willow made her way to his side the darkness she could feel in him at that moment making her slightly dizzy and he glanced up at her his black eyes unsurprised.

"I am being summoned." He told her flatly and she saw so much in him she knew. She saw the guilt and the pain, she saw Buffy's knowledge that nothing came before the greater good, Faith's struggle for redemption, and Angel's guilt over crimes so horrible deep down he believed he could never balance the scales.

Willow still saw it in herself sometimes and it scared her, it scared her now. She swallowed Buffy's words ringing in her ears about hunting down your fears and she told him firmly "I'm going with you." When he looked about to argue Willow held up her hand stopping him her eyes filled with determination "Don't worry, I can act evil, lets go wizard boy."

Some might say she was being brave but she felt more stupid than anything else, except scared, not of the big bad guy, of herself.

He stood towering over her his eyes boring into hers and finally nodded. Willow looped her arm through his clinging a bit tighter than necessary because when it all came down to it she was scared. So much depended on this spur of the moment crazy stunt and she knew Xander would be proud of her, if it wasn't so dangerous.

It was going to take all her energy to mask the true strength of her powers and pretend to use the stick Dumbledore had slipped her as he had left. Letting the bad guy know just how powerful she was would be the worst case scenario and she was determined to avoid it.

Faith smirked holding up her hands the heavy weight of the cigarette case against her thigh from where it rested in her coat pocket. She took in the blond sneering wizard and a rare thing happened for her, the guy was more than decent looking and she wasn't attracted in the least.

It might be the fact that she was in a semi-committed relationship

It might be his uptight attitude was a definite turn off. That and he had better hair than her, which was definitely a deal breaker.

"You seem to be sadly misinformed." The wizard, Lucius Malfoy drawled his sneer a mirror image of his mini me. Looking at him looking like he had one of those long sticks the teenage trio had been waving around stuck up a place where the sun didn't shine it was clear where his son had got it.

Faith crossed her arms across her chest her lips curved knowingly "I don't thinks so, tall, dark, and greasy seemed to be pretty sure you were a white hat." She looked him up and down and raised her eyebrows.

Waiting.

"You are obviously following me for a reason?" to the casual observer the richly dressed perfectly groomed wizard looked cordial, to Faith he looked liked he had smelled something rotten and was doing his best to keep the contents of his stomach in his stomach.

"Nah," Faith shook her head looking innocent "I actually wanted to go half way round the world, see the sights." She huffed "Okay Fabio time to get down to business, the Potters, tell me everything you know about them."

Malfoy sneered "Wizards, had a son, were killed by the Dark Lord, the boy survived." Faith glared at him and a corner of his mouth twisted into what could be a smile and he launched into the full version from how he had seen it and what he knew the dark haired Slayer listening intensely.

"So there is some great prophecy centered on my new kid brother that nobody knows about?" Buffy sighed sitting down on the lumpy mattress the hotel provided running a hand through her hair "Anything else?"

"That's about it, Voldy guy killed the parentals, your dad I guess, all over the lil bro. It might have been another kid but looks like snake eyes pick Harry." Faith replied her voice coming across clearer than expected thanks to the awesome cell phone reception Willow had worked out for them.

"Lucky him." Buffy groaned standing up to look out the window where she could see Dean ribbing Ron near the pool. Sam and Hermione were standing off to the sides looking unsure of what to do and Dawn had somehow got Connor into the pool, he didn't looks too pleased.

They had decided to stay; Greyback was coming whether they liked it or not and running wouldn't help anything. Especially when none of them were the running away from danger type.

"I gotta go B, Blondie is heading out and I gotta follow." Faith told her and Buffy said her goodbyes pocketing the phone. She started to pace her mind in a whirl. She hated prophecies, it wasn't the actually prophecy itself in all its vagueness it was the havoc having on looming over your head wreaked.

The door creaked open and her brother and Draco entered. "Buffy." Harry turned to her desperation in his eyes and she looked from him to the teenage boy that bore an eerie resemblance to her ex especially with his hair sleeked back the way it was. Silver eyes met hers and Buffy moved to the door closing it behind them and turning the lock putting the chain in place for extra measure.

"So shoot." Buffy turned to them folding her arms across her chest.

"Draco is a werewolf." Harry blurted out.

The werewolf in question glared at him "Thanks, that's really the best way of going about things, really you couldn't be more subtle." Sarcasm dripped from his words and Buffy didn't know whether it was from fear or general annoyance.

"So when Greyback attacked you you get bit?" she indicated the bandaged arm he had been favoring as of late.

"Yeah well that's generally how things work." He postured looking uncomfortable.

Buffy nodded and thought out loud "And the full moon is tonight." She looked at the teenager, not even really a man, god he was only Dawn's age. Maybe younger, but Oz had been around the same age and he had dealt with it, they had dealt with it. "We need to get you out of here," she started packing a bag grabbing anything she could in sight that had been left out "get you somewhere where we can contain you for the change."

"Is it," Draco tightened his jaw his features warring between the mask he often kept up in fear, he swallowed "is it going to be bad?"

Buffy wanted to lie to him, to tell him everything was going to be alright but she couldn't "I don't really know." She set the bag down and turned to Harry "I'm going to go tell Dawn what's going on and get some chains, you boys should pack your stuff, it's going to be a long three days."

Harry nodded and Buffy left the room the door closing softly behind her. Draco sank unto the bed eyes staring at the walls bleakly. Harry wavered not knowing what to do and end he started to pack not only his stuff but the stuff of the former enemy who was quickly turning into a friend.

Hermione paced back and forth debating whether she should tell them or not. She couldn't hide it for long, if something didn't kill them she would start to show, she was already getting sick. Taking a deep breath Hermione left the safety of the room and to the patio where almost everyone was gather weapons drawn.

Her brothers, and she was still trying to get used to calling them that, had rifles and she could see the glint of the full moon on the handguns they both favored. Dawn had a sword and Connor had an axe she noticed Ron locking enviously at his wand drawn. Hermione drew her own.

"Where in the hell did they run off to?" Dean demanded once again hounding Ron like he was responsible.

"Yeah about that," Dawn strode forward looking nervous "it turns out Draco got bit by the werewolf and Buffy and Harry took him somewhere where they could help him through the change, they had to leave pretty quickly before the sun went down."

"What?" Hermione breathed softly stunned.

"Huh?" Ron looked dumbfounded and everyone else's expression varied between the two.

"Looks like my timing is perfect." A chilling voice gloated and they turned to see the yellow eyes of Greyback taking them all in with a malicious humor despite the fact they outnumbered him six to one. He took them all in various weapons and wands drawn and just laughed his face starting to shift "This should be fun."

* * *

**I am thinking of adding some new characters in even if I already have a full cast so if there is anyone you really want to see from both sides let me know (ex. Xander, Giles, Andrew, Neville, Luna, Lupin)**


	20. Can't Fight the Moonlight Part 2

_A/N: This chapter sees the entry of a couple of new characters and if you want to see your favorite character let me know and I'll see if I can fit them in, the more the merrier. The next few chapters will be coming out sooner. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or even put on author alert because every time you do I get a message and it lets me know people are interested in this fic and want to see what happens next, so thank you guys. Remember though to review because your feedback lets me know what you like, what you don't like, and gets the chapters out faster (its a guilt thing lol)_

_**Current Cast  
**Hermione Granger  
Harry Potter  
Draco Malfoy  
Ron Weasley  
Buffy Summers  
Dawn Summers  
Connor  
Dean Winchester  
Sam Winchester  
John Winchester  
Willow Rosenberg  
Faith Lehane  
Severus Snape  
Lucius Malfoy_

_**NEXT Chapter**__-New characters, new story lines, a secret comes out, and the couples get more couply._

* * *

**Chapter 20 Can't Fight the Moonlight Part 2**

John walked away the rough looking crowd that gathered around the gleaming brown coffin in their Sunday best. Scars both visible and hidden shown on the bodies and in the eyes of the men and women who bowed their head in respect for one of their own. A light breeze danced on the air on the sun shown down warmly on them.

Calloused hands pulled at the plain black tie around his neck loosening it enough so that he could breathe. It had been years since he had donned on and even then he had always hated it.

John looked across the freshly mowed grass and lines of headstones. He refused to acknowledge the grief he felt, Missouri wouldn't have wanted it, hell she would have popped him over the head for wasting one moment grieving over her.

"It's a beautiful day." Jim muttered coming to stand beside him.

John grunted turning to his old friend "Since when have you admired the scenery." he noticed the dark haired young man standing next to Jim dark eyes studying him intently. He knew half of the Hunters there and the other half weren't important enough to matter to him. This young though with black hair and brown eyes was his sons age and held himself like someone who definitely mattered.

"So who's the boy?"

The boys mouth twitched on he buried his hands in his pockets "I'm Xander Harris, we have some people in common."

John studied him unknowingly matching the other man's stance doubt clear in his voice "We do, do we?"

Xander just grinned the years melting off his face eyes sparkling "My friend are traveling with your sons and daughter, were practically family." the last part was said with such levity and John felt the corner of his mouth twist in what could be a smile.

The smile faded and the man got down to business "As much as I don't want to say this I am here on official business," he grimaced looking like the words pained him "for the International Watcher's Council, we would like to offer you a job Mr. Winchester and the benefits that come with that job."

Xander had never warmed to being a Watcher, he was good at, he has devoted to the girls he was assigned but the part where he had to toss around his position and come across as an ass for the sake of the job had never sat well with him.

Still, he did it. The money was good, the private jet was wonderful and he was more than the guy that fixed stuff. The last part had been the Powers doing. Since Buffy was on a Hellmouth the danger had been all around and when the world was going to end it wasn't that difficult to guess where. Of course with the Hellmouth destroyed and Buffy jet setting all over the world the Powers had to employ another way to keep their champion informed on the end of the world.

So one day Xander had woken up to mind numbing visions and two very operable eyeballs. He had heard about Cordy getting the same deal but he had never thought about it, now he was living it and one of his oh so painful visions had lead him to the eldest Winchester.

Buffy, Faith, and Willow had already left to rescue Dawnie and Dead boy's son and Giles was dealing with a Slayer problem Xander had not wanted to get in the middle of. So he had decided to pursue the hints on his own figuring he could handle it.

He was a part of it now, whatever was going to happen he would be involved and honestly he wouldn't have it any other way. Too many people he cared about were in the middle of the action and he would be right by their side, fixing stuff if he had to.

"So what do you say," Xander grinned "interested?"

Draco grimaced in distaste as Potter's sister locked the shackles around his wrist the cold metal weighing heavily on his arms. His skin was paler than normal and he looked up at Buffy unable to hide the fear in his silver eyes.

She gave him a small, strained smile moving to the other wrist and putting that one in place. The chains clanked falling and Buffy had secured it to a metal beam in the basement of the abandoned house she had found.

She stood back "There, now all we do is wait."

"Great," Draco grimaced shaking one slightly his nose wrinkling up in distaste "Lets wait for me to turn into a filthy half-breed." he deadpanned.

"So you've had experience with werewolves?" Harry asked Buffy nervously his hands buried in his pockets.

Buffy picked the tranq gun she had grabbed hefting it on her shoulder "Oh yeah."

Draco stared at the gun his stomach twisting into knots sweat beading his forehead. He knew enough about Muggles to know that they had created metal weapons in various sizes that they used to kill each other in the most barbaric and painful ways. Buffy had explained to him that they gun she had carried tranquilizer darts that would knock him out in his wolf form if he escaped and keep him from hurting anyone.

It was getting to the point that he wanted her to do it now so he could miss the whole change.

He could feel it coming. It was like a constant throbbing pain throughout his whole body reminding him that he wasn't normal, not anymore. It burned and he ached and he just wanted it to be over.

Buffy moved towards the small window set high on one side of the room and peered out her face set "We have a couple of minutes," she turned to her brother her voice leaving no room for argument "if you're going to stay down here stay on the other side of the room." Potter looked taken aback and Draco snorted noting offhandedly that Boy Wonder was going to have to learn how to follow the rules for once, or at least his brand new Slayer of a sister's.

Buffy faced Draco her eyes sympathetic "It will just be three nights every month, you can handle this, don't let this rule your life."

He smiled bitterly "Unfortunately thats not the way things works," at her confused look he explained "I am going to have to register with the Ministry of Magic and be subject to wizarding law's when dealing with werewolves, lets just say saying my life is over is a bit of understatement."

Buffy looked from Draco to Harry and Harry nodded looking sad "Remus has trouble getting a job, if it wasn't for the Order..." his voice trailed off.

Draco picked up "And I'm not exactly high in the Order's favor."

"Oh," Buffy looked stunned then brightened "well who says you have to report to the Ministry, you got bit under my watch so I am responsible for you meaning the Council is responsible for you."

Draco looked at her in amazement.

Willow gripped Snape's arm tightly as she felt the swift sinking sensation in her stomach and she opened her eyes looking around the large wealthy room they were in. They weren't the only ones. Others stood beside them some dressed on robes and regular clothes and there were small flashes all around as more appeared the same way they had.

"Sevvy," a small woman with wild dark hair and bright dark eyes approached them her hips swaying under the rich black gown she wore. Her dark eyes turned to Willow narrowing shrewdly and her mouth slipped into a twisted grin "And you brought a guest," her eyes took in Willow in distaste "how sickeningly sweet."

Severus voice was cold "I brought Miss Rosenberg to meet the Dark Lord, he appreciates power Bellatrix."

The woman, Bellatrix sneered "And this girl has power."

"Yeah, I do." Willow declared softly before Snape could straightening beside him and she tried channeling her inner veiny self without the actual veins of course "Any questions?"

"That's enough Bellatrix." a voice declared soft but commanding an authority that could not be denied. The woman before her shrunk her eyes brightening with a love and devotion that could almost be sweet if it wasn't tinged with insanity.

Willow turned and she felt her body go cold as she took in the tall lean man who wasn't really a man at all. His skin was a grayish tinge and where his nose should be were slits. The thing that struck her most though was his eyes, his red eyes boring into her intensely.

"My Lord." Severus drawled softly, almost reverently from beside her bowing his head low to what could only be the big bad that was causing everyone so much trouble. Voldemort. Severus directed her fore ward closer to his Master his dark eyes blank "May I present to you Miss Rosenberg, she is unexceptional practitioner of the Pagan Arts."

"Really," Voldemort's eyes lighted with interest and Willow subconsciously strengthen her mental shields "Business calls me elsewhere at the moment but I do look fore ward to getting to know you better Miss Rosenberg," he turned to Severus his voice cooling "and I am most interested in hearing your report on the Potter situation." He spat out the name and swept away reminding Willow of her brief encounter with Dracula.

When he had disappeared from their sight Willow slumped into Severus her breath rushing out "Yee Gods he's creepy."

Severus's mouth twisted into a bitter smirk "You have no ideal, we should find some privacy." He guided her into an large sitting room closing the door behind him.

A stunning woman with light blond hair turned to them her face melting into relief "Severus." she stood rushing over to the dark haired imposing him hugging him close before pulling back "I was so worried," she spared a curious glance for Willow suspicion evident in her light blue eyes "Where's Lucius, and Draco?"

"Narcissa perhaps we should speak another time, you never know who is listening." his voice held a trace of warning in it.

Willow glanced around the room quickly her voice a little shaky "No one is listening, we're free to talk."

Narcissa studied Willow intently as one would a puzzle.

"You are sure?" Severus's voice was soft.

"Yup." Willow smiled nervously "Pretty positive, they don't say I'm scarefully powerful for nothing."

Severus nodded turning back to Narcissa "Lucius is taking the long way home, Draco is with Potter and his friends in America, he should be fine for the moment." Willow drifted off as they talked studying the room and driving to give Severus and Draco's mother some privacy, the woman's son had come across as a bit of a jerk but under the jerky exterior had been a decent kid.

The very annoying strains of Barbie Girl broke the silence and Willow smiled apologetically pulling out her slim silver cellphone. At Severus's stunned look she explained "All our phones are hooked up to a magical network, best reception ever, I'm going to..." she indicated a small secluded alcove on the other side of the room and Severus nodded his head jerkily.

Willow settled into the chair flipping the phone open "Buffy?"

"Hey Wils," her best friends voice came across and Willow heard the distinct sound of growling in the background "are you still in contact with Oz?"

"Yeah, why?" Willow asked fearfully more afraid then when she had looked into the red eyes of the Dark Lord. Voldemort was scary alright but something happening to one of her friends scared her more, there was only reason why Buffy would want to know if she still talked to Oz.

"Draco got bit," Buffy told her softly and Willow wasn't fooled by the dead tone "he's going through his first change right now, I think Oz is our best bet for helping him." As Buffy talked Willow looked over to where Severus and Narcissa where talking the woman just as delicate looking as her son.

"I'll call him." Willow promised softly and her voice broke "Buffy I'm here with his mom, how do I tell her her son is a werewolf."

There was a brief silence on the other end before Buffy told her flatly "You don't, have Oz call him." Her friend hung up and Willow closed the phone softly slipping it into her back pocket. She bit her bottom lip looking back at the blond woman and all she could see was someones mother, the mother of the boy that had supported her when she been weak.

Dean aimed his favorite gun at the half man and half wolf before him a smirk on his lips, Sam was beside him doing the same and they both carried enough silver to make a statue of some kind.

The teenage magic squad had their sticks drawn and Dean was a bit worried about them, they seemed to be in shock from learning that their pal was now among the number of furry and not quite human. Bitty Buffy on the other hand was looking more confident by the second and her super-powered boy toy looked like he was ready for a good fight.

"If you haven't done the math you're kind of outnumbered, or is it too much for your doggy brain to handle?" Dean sneered.

"Dean," there was a warning in Sam's voice "don't insult dogs that way." and Dean's smile turned into a full on grin. That was his boy, ready to piss off the hairy idiot just for fun.

Greyback didn't even flinch he just smiled "I think we should even up the odds a little bit, wouldn't want to be unfair." and a cold swept through the night frost forming on the ground at their feet as the black coats baddies from last time swept near. But that wasn't all, half a dozen men and women stood by the werewolf's side faces shifting to show the eyes of a predator and fangs.

Looks they were dealing with a whole new type of vampire.

"Kid," Dean muttered and Dawn turned to him slightly annoyed but listening "call your big sister." He didn't want to admit he couldn't handle it but he would feel a hell of a lot better if small, blond, and violent was here.

"Sure." the girl dug out her cellphone hitting speed dial.

Buffy hung up her phone turning to Harry whose gaze remained locked on the almost golden werewolf snarling at him "Greybacks making his move and he brought friends, they need me."

Harry drew out his wand "I'll be okay."

"Of that I have no doubt," she passed him the gun showing him how to hold it "if he so much as gets an inch closer to you pull the trigger, twice if you have to." She gave him a hard look and he nodded. Impulsively she hugged him close before pulling back "Number one rule in this family, Don't Die." she took a deep breath and turned away taking the stairs quickly.

She had to remain focused and believe that Harry could handle himself, she had a werewolf to pummel.

* * *

**As You can tell Xander and Oz have made the cut, along with Narcissa to a certain degree. I am happy to say that will definitely not be all for the Harry Potter crew and if you have a favorite character you desperately want to see let me know, I am open to any and all suggestions.**

****

YAY!!

This fic has now been nominated at the Fang Fetish Awards for:

Best Outrageous Fic

Best Crossover

Best LWIP


	21. The Heart of the Matter

**Title**: The Family Business  
**Author**: Chosenfire  
**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off of them. Chapter title from LeAnn Rhymes  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Fandom's**: Supernatural/Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Pairing(s)**: Hermione/Ron, Buffy/Dean, Connor/Dawn, Willow/Snape  
**Spoilers**: HP post OotP AU books 6 & 7, SPN season 1 post "Shadow", BtVS post Chosen  
**Summary**: Hermione Granger leaves the war in the wizarding world behind to find the family that had given her up, her father a man named John Winchester. SPN/HP/BtVS crossover

**Author's Note**: Here is the next chapter, sorry for such the long wait. The chapters are going to be pretty lenghty to make up for that and the next one should be up for sure somtimes next week. Enjoy and please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 21 The Heart of the Matter**

His red hair shone in the fading light as the sun set and he moved through the stone walls with a steady step of familiarity. For the past year this monastery had been his home. The monks inside were known for their seclusion and no one knew just how important that was.

Oz inclined his head in greeting to Todd, a dark haired teen from Midwest who spent more time sneaking outside of the refuge than learning the skills needed to protect those around him.

It was in South America where Oz had found his refuge. Moonlight was a safe haven for those who had bitten and where looking for a way to not kill and turn others. The monks weren't really monks, just men, some wolfs some not, that had come together from all over the world each bringing a new solution. A new way to deal with the wolf inside and a willingness to guide and help others.

There where potions and rituals, science and meditation the last being the hardest and the one Oz struggled with. Potions where easy, just a drink and you were safe. The rituals offered the same, a peaceful change. Science was used to find out why and how the change worked but wasn't meant to stop it. Meditation gave him the ability to control it.

He could have waited years to gain the kind of control and awareness other werewolves had. It was a slow process that merged the beast with the human. First, came the memories, knowing and remembering what the wolf did.

Then came the control, being the wolf, going through the change and being in control of the power.

Lastly was the ability to change at will with or without the moon.

Oz had decided early on to dedicating himself to the hardest course of action. The potion worked but it stopped the entire process, trapped one away from the wolf, if you could not complete accept the wolf you could never gain control.

He hadn't wanted to wait, so he had sought the wolf and contained it. But the incident with Willow and Tara years ago had shaken his new confidence and Oz had headed back to the place he now viewed as his home. The "monks" taught him, had embraced him. No one had been able to deny that from the beginning Oz had been powerful, more powerful than he should have been. The Hellmouth had given him this power.

Oz didn't just learn he taught. He would never call himself a monk but he shared whatever knowledge and insight he had gained with others that came. His approach was more upfront than the others, the Hellmouth had taught him how to fight back at the evil in the world and he was doing just that, in his own way. The others had encouraged his training of some of the younger and more confident wolves, with Oz leading the small pack they handled the rogues that they learned about offering them another option and taking them down if they were too far gone.

Things had changed drastically in the past couple of years. Willow had called him fresh off the victory of destroying the Hellmouth and had told him about the Slayers worldwide. In turn he had told her about the werewolves and they had worked things out so that they could turn to the Slayers for help if they needed it and they were always willing to help the Slayers.

Willow had even helped him station most of his family so that they could go home and fit back into a society that they had been forced to run away from.

Now the building was emptier than had ever been. All that remained where the older ones and the newly turned benefiting from the knowledge around them. Oz was quickly coming to realization that it was time for him to move on again.

Any home he once had, Sunnydale, was gone and his human family had long ago scattered. His father had long since passed and his mother has returned to her family in New York. He still saw his aunt and uncle a couple time a year to check in on how Jordy was doing, to make sure his cousin was handling the change well.

Willow had moved on and he had finally let her go, he knew he could turn to her and Buffy and the other Scoobies but he wasn't ready yet. Even after years of peace and control he still didn't rust himself, didn't think he ever would.

Oz entered his room closing the door behind him and stared at the small space that had been his for years. An old guitar rested against the small bed still unmade. Mementos from all over the world littered the shelves along with pictures of the family he had been born to, the one he had made in Sunnydale, and the one he made for himself here.

His cellphone rang from where it sat charging on a dark desk in the corner and Oz picked it up a small smile touching his lips as he saw the caller id. He flipped it open pressing it to his ear "Hey."

"Oz," the voice was as familiar to him as his own and he easily recognized the thinly veiled pain in it. He had spent years listening to people and he old always be tuned into Willow, she would always be a part of him "you're not busy at the moment are you?"

Oz looked around the room letting his body sink into the worn chair "Not really, what do you need?"

He was glad the decision had been taken from him, he was ready for the next big adventure and it was only fitting Willow would give it to him, Oz had gotten pretty good at seeing these things coming.

He could hear the smile in Willow's words "So how do you feel about travel?"

~*~

"So these are vampires?" Dean asked disgust clearly in his voice as he kept the gun trained on the werewolf in front of him both sides waiting for some kind of signal to get the bloodshed on. Dean was hoping this little glare and smirk deal would last until Buffy got there but until then he had to learn what he was dealing with.

"There vampires," Connor confirmed for him his eyes locked on the fanged baddies "newly risen so they shouldn't be that strong, still," something came flaying Dean's way and he caught the wooden stake Sam doing the same from beside him "guns are pretty much useless." Connor finished confidently.

Dean held the gun steady in one hand and gripped the stake in the other "Well thats just great." he muttered shooting Sam an annoyed look "freaking vampires."

"We'll handle the Dementors." Ron declared less than confidently looking like he preferred the soul sucking creatures over the blood sucking ones.

"You do that." Dean preferred the vamps, at least he could fight them. Although that was looking grimmer because he was already starting to feel the effects of the Demented ones and he was thankful for the silvery terrier that emerged from Ron's wand.

Greyback moved forward yellow eyes scanning them to finally land and Hermione and a rotten smile twisted on his lips. "I've always preferred them young." he muttered stepping closer and Dean moved closer to his baby sister noticing admiringly that Ron positioned his body in front of her wand still emitting the little terrier face set. "You're a special treat, two for one."

"What's he talking about?" Ron demanded softly fear starting to show in his eyes and the image of the terrier wavering.

"I..." Hermione stuttered looking terrified and was cut off by Greyback's sharp laughter.

"Oh that's rich little witch, I love the way you wizards trust each other," that part was spat hatefully and the eyes were calculating the vampires shifting around him to create a shield so that even if Dean wanted to he couldn't get a shot off. "Children are a special gift aren't they," Greyback smiled "you should really share it while you still have the time."

Realization came slowly, against Dean's will because he would have happily remained oblivious. His eyes moved past the pale features of his little, very young little sister to the sickly looking ones of the red head beside her "After we kill this bastard I'm going to kill you," Dean's voice was soft a deadly promise "slowly."

He turned the gun on Greyback and fired forcing the wolf to jump back and one of his blood sucking cronies to take the bullet. Everyone took that was a signal to move and an otter joined the terrier driving off the Dementors. One of the vampires barreled into Dean and he rolled with swinging his fist as he noted the quick and efficient movements of Dawn and Connor when dealing with the blood suckers.

Sam seemed to be struggling so Dean pitched the vamp off him not even taking time to marvel at how simple it was and made his way to his brothers side the stake in his hand seeming somehow familiar as he pocketed the gun engaging two vampires at once.

"Get them in the heart." Connor shouted emphasizing his point by doing the same with the one he had been trading blows with and a grin slipped onto Dean's face as dust swirled and he did the same with the one he spun around.

Sam caught his eyes and indicated where Hermione was her back to Greyback and Dean nodded kicking another vamp out of Sam's way so he could get to their sister. As Dean ducked a punch it hit him that he was having fun, he plunged the stake into the heart of the vamp in front of him dust raining down and he knew he was having a lot of fun.

"There's more." Connor shouted tossing a vamp his way and Dean shoved the stake home eyes following Connor's to the dozen or so yellow eyes fang bastards that were walking down the street towards them.

"Looks like I got here just in time." a voice whispered from behind him and Dean turned to see a grinned Buffy staring at him intently "Nice job."

"Thanks." Dean replied brow furrowing in confusion at the intense stare directed his way "You want the werewolf or vamps?"

Buffy glanced between the oncoming vampires to where Sam was engaging a fully wolfed Greyback gun fire shattering the air as a bullet grazed the creature. She glanced back at Dean and Connor "I'll leave you boys to it." she grinned and Sam came flying her way landing on the ground beside them being thrown by Greyback.

He grimaced giving Buffy a dimpled smile "Have fun."

"I always do." Buffy said softly and Greyback turned to her not even noticing Hermione and Ron quietly slipping by to help Sam up the older man separating them.

The Slayer and the Werewolf's eyes locked and Buffy's smile was tight "I'm going to kill you." she told the thing with a quiet confidence her eyes burning. When she had gotten the call she had left Harry to deal with Draco, to deal with the young boy her brother's age, Dawn's age. A boy who she had watched scream in pain unable to hide the tears in his eyes as he had went through the change.

She had watched Oz change so many times and it had never really effected her. Hadn't brought on this hatred she felt for the monster that would deliberately destroy someones life, especially a child's. Draco had told her what he knew about Greyback, he had kept talking until the pain had gotten to be too much and as Buffy had watched him suffer she had hated like she rarely did.

Buffy circled Greyback and there was no question how this fight would end.

She had never killed a werewolf, Oz had taught her that sometimes there was more to monster, that sometimes there was a man there that deserved a chance. Fenrir Greyback wasn't one of those men.

Greyback launched his body at her so much strength in a creature that could easily kill with one hit, Buffy was used to strength, she could match him in that, what she had was speed. The speed to move out of the way and catch the creature in mid air twisting her body so that she used that strength and speed to her advantage.

To end the fight.

There was a loud crack in the air and Buffy stepped back as the lifeless body fell to the ground slowly turning back into the form of a man who had chosen his own fate. Buffy's eyes moved to watch as the others engaged the vampires Hermione and Ron shooting off spells that caught the vampires on fire.

She watched content to let the others take care of the vampires and her she watched as Connor and Dean fought side by side and she witnessed the same thing she had when she had come upon them. She knew Dean fought well but this, he fought as well as Connor and Connor was the supernaturally gifted son of two vampires raised by a madman in a hell dimension. There was only one thing she could think of and it was so crazy and out there that it was probably true.

Connor dusted the last vamp and Dawn came to stand beside her.

"Ron!" Hermione touched Ron's sleeve and the red head jerked away from her angrily turning to Buffy "Where are Harry and Draco?"

"Other side of town," she saw the need to escape in his eyes and offered "Dawn will take you there." she exchanged a brief glance with her younger sister and Dawn nodded knowing the way Buffy's mind worked and having the forethought to get the address before Buffy had left with the boys.

Connor wrapped an arm around Dawn's waist and Buffy turned away from the couple as they shared a brief kiss Dawn indicating for Ron to follow her giving Hermione a sad smile. Dean shot Ron an angry look and the red head ducked his head.

Buffy watched all this and crossed her arms "So what'd I miss?"

~*~

Harry looked at the window as the sun was just beginning to rise and glanced over at Draco who was blinking up at him. He set the gun against the wall and grabbed the pile of clothes on the floor. "Here." he said softly passing Draco the clothes and kneeling down to unlock the chains with the key Buffy had left him.

They fell off and Harry grimaced when he saw the darkening bruises against Draco's pale skin.

He turned around as Draco dressed "Greyback attacked, Buffy went to help everyone else."

"Do you know if they're okay?" Draco asked him softly his voice hoarse and Harry turned to him smoothing down the plain blue t-shirt and slipping his feet into a pair of shoes.

Harry shook his head and grabbed the gun slinging it on his shoulder. "So..." Harry studied the other boy and finally said softly "we should get back." There eyes locked and Draco smiled gratefully the expression looking out of place on his face. Malfoy's didn't smile they sneered, but then again Malfoy's weren't werewolves so a lot of things were changing.

In that moment an understanding was reached, they weren't going to talk about it, it wasn't like they were avoiding the topic of Draco's transformation. They didn't need to talk about it right now.

Draco followed Harry upstairs and out of the house the air cool and the sky just beginning to lighten.

"So you guys made it through the night alright." Dawn came up to them looking a little worse for wear but smiling brightly. Harry nodded and his eyes moved from his new sister to Ron noticing his friends tight expression.

The four fell into step Dawn a couple of feet ahead of them and Harry turned to Ron in concern "What happened? Is Hermione okay?"

Ron's smile was tight and he looked like he was going to be sick "She's fine," his eyes moved from Harry to Draco and the previous animosity he had always shared with the other boy was gone as he admitted softly "Hermione's pregnant."

"Oh." Harry breathed softly stunned and in the spirit of this new non hostile relationship Draco bit back the reply that immediately came to mind.


End file.
